Para siempre
by Agnes Seaton
Summary: ¿Será posible que el amor pueda ser al mismo tiempo tu salvación y tu verdugo? ¿Será posible soportar el sabor agridulce que muchas veces deja? o mejor ¿Será posible huir de él si ya te tiene completamente atrapado?
1. Default Chapter

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warnner Bros

**1**

**Clarissa **

El día estaba teñido por un naranja intenso, parecía un día normal de verano, hacía calor y los carros, las casas y sus respectivos jardines, estaban sumidos en la tibieza y el polvo que les ofrecía el sol. El viento no existía, o mejor dicho no corría, nada cambiaba y todos los días eran iguales además de que el tiempo y las cosas permanecían en un letargo insoportable.

Eso era lo que creía Harry, ya llevaba 15 días de vacaciones y nada pasaba, no había recibido ninguna noticia de sus amigos ni de "su mundo" estaba preocupado y triste, sin contar con el sentimiento de desasosiego que tenía encima desde que Sirius había muerto. Desesperanzado, triste y preocupado estaba desde hace 2 semanas o más, la cabeza le taladraba y le daba vueltas de tanto pensar; ahora no solo odiaba a Voldemort y a Bellatrix, no, tambien odiaba a su memoria y especialmente a sus recuerdos. En ese preciso momento anhelaba más que nadie, poder ser otra persona, poder ser normal, era tal la tristeza y la desesperación que sentía, que hasta se planteó la posibilidad de abandonar para siempre la magia, de abandonar Hogwarts, de dejar de ver a Ron y a Hermione, se planteó la posibilidad de escapar; en ese preciso momento no sabia si prefería ser un mago o un muggle, todo esto rondaba su cabeza mientras varias lágrimas resbalaban por su mejillas y caían en su boca, dejándole un sabor amargo y un sentimiento de soledad y de impotencia que no podía soportar más. Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería desahogarse, quería olvidarse de todo y de todos; la pregunta era ¿cómo? y ¿con quien? o tambien ¿sería capaz de abandonar todo con tal de no sentir más dolor, ¿seria tan cobarde como para preferir el exilio a enfrentar sus problemas?. Estaba muy confundido y se sentía como la persona más desgraciada que podía haber en el planeta.

Una mueca de dolor y de miedo se dibujaba en toda su cara, sus ojos no estaban brillantes y vivaces como solían estar, en ese instante estaban opacos y perdidos, estaban otro mundo; estaba absorto en sus infelices pensamientos cuando alcanzó a oír el timbre de la puerta. Timbraron la primera vez y nadie abrió, pasaron 3 minutos y volvieron a timbrar, timbraron una y otra vez pero nadie abría. El timbre lo devolvió a tierra y le dibujo una realidad que le importaba muy poco y aunque le importaba poco, la curiosidad por saber quien timbraba tan insistentemente fue mayor que su tristeza.

¿Será que los Dursley salieron?-, pensó-; bueno quizás hayan ido al cine o algo así, lo mejor que puedo hacer es ir y abrir la puerta, el timbre me está volviendo ¡loco!.

Harry bajó a toda prisa por la escalera mientras se sacaba las lagrimas, ya habían timbrado más de 10 veces y cada vez el intervalo entre las llamadas a la puerta era menor. Era verdaderamente desesperante. Cuando llegó a la cocina encontró a tía Petunia decorando un pastel de chocolate, estaba tan concentrada que no había oído el timbre; tambien vio a Dudley en la sala idiotizado con la televisión, él tal vez había escuchado el timbre pero era evidente que prefería seguir viendo el programa de lucha libre que estaban pasando.

Cuando abrió la puerta la luz que entraba de la calle lo cegó un poco y no pudo distinguir lo que estaba al otro lado, comprendió de lo que se trataba cuando oyó una voz de mujer.

Hola perdón, ehhh..., esta es la casa de Dudley Dursley-. Al terminar de decir esto Harry pudo ver a la persona que se lo había dicho y no lo podía creer. Era una muchacha de su edad, una de las más lindas niñas que había visto en mucho tiempo; tenía unos ojos grandes y expresivos de color verde claro, unas pestañas largas y crespas, una nariz pequeña y respingada, una boca perfecta, unos labios rojos y brillantes, además tenía el pelo largo, liso y de color café claro con algunos destellos dorados. Harry no podía salir de su asombro, no sabia quien era aquella hermosa muchacha que conocía y que venia a preguntar por Dudley, no sabia de quien eran aquellos ojos; mientras pensaba esto vio que la única alternativa posible era devolverle el saludo, empezó a hablar con la voz temblorosa.

Ho..oola, si esta es la casa de Dudley, yo... ya lo llamo.

La niña lo miro y se empezó a reír un poco nerviosa, cosa que a Harry dejó un poco más desconcertado, entonces empezó a decir con una voz muy dulce.

Me llamo Clarissa Walsh. Vengo a darle a Dudley algunas clases de álgebra en el verano. Y tu ¿Quién eres? ... es decir yo nunca te había visto.

Yo-. Empezó a decir al mismo tiempo que se aclaraba la garganta-. Me llamo Harry Potter, soy el primo de Dudley-. Musito mientras contemplaba los ojos de Clarissa.

Ahhhh, ¿el primo de Dudley, que raro él nunca había dicho nada de tener un primo. Y ¿tu vives acá con él o sólo estas en las vacaciones?.

Sólo vengo durante las vacaciones, y vengo con ellos pues son la única familia que tengo-. Harry no sabia porque había tenido la seguridad de contarle eso a Clarissa.

Ohhh, lo siento, yo no queria ser imprudente-. Se disculpo mientras bajaba la cabeza, creía haber entendido porque Harry tenía los ojos rojos-, tal vez ha estado llorando-, pensó.

No, no te sientas mal, es más ni siquiera sé porque te dije eso, tu no eres ninguna imprudente, simplemente a mi se me salió y ya, no te preocupes.

Clarissa no le respondió, solo se limito a mirarlo a los ojos con inocencia; Harry no entendió porque esa mirada lo llenaba de esperanza y de tranquilidad, él no entendía ni sabia porque no podía mirar hacia otra parte, por qué no se podía mover, por qué no podía parpadear y por qué apenas podia pensar. Hasta que por fin algo lo devolvió a la realidad.

Así que le vienes a dar clases a Dudley de... álgebra- por fin se había acordado del nombre ese. No entendía porque no podía dejar de ver los ojos de Clarissa, aquellos ojos le producían una tranquilidad inmensa, justo la tranquilidad que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Yo...ahhh si, ve.. vengo a darle clases, la profesora Dalloway me lo ha pedido y no me pude negar, necesita entender algo antes de entrar al próximo curso, porque si no le va a ir igual de mal que en el pasado-. Contestó Clarissa mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos.

Apenas terminó de decir esto tía Petunia apareció y puso los ojos como platos cuando vio a Harry hablando con Clarissa, posiblemente pensó que ella era una maga, idea que descartó cuando se fijo bien en ella y vio como estaba vestida.

En ese mismo momento el lazo de entendimiento y de comprensión muda y visual que Harry y Clarissa habían establecido se rompió.

¿Y tu quien eres?- dijo con una sonrisa muy hipócrita en la cara.

Soy Clarissa Walsh, la profesora Dalloway me ha mandado para que le dé a Dudley algunas clases de álgebra durante las vacaciones.

Ahhhhh si querida pasa, pasa y ¿Hace cuanto que estas acá?- dijo mientras miraba a Harry con una mirada acusadora.

No más de 5 minutos... Harry me ha tratado muy bien- respondió mientras se daba cuenta de la mirada de Petunia hacia Harry-, precisamente me estaba invitando a seguir cuando usted llegó.

Si claro es que ¡Harry es tan caballeroso!- musitó mientras le dirigía una severa mirada de desaprobación-. Harry hazme el favor de avisarle a Dudley que ya llegó su amiguita.

Enseguida voy- dijo Harry y abandonó el hall de la entrada, dirigiéndose hacia la sala donde encontró a Dudley quien seguía atontado con la lucha libre-. Ya llegó tu profesora, sabes, es una niña muy querida, puede hablar con ella un rato y...-, dijo mientras disfrutaba el efecto que sus palabras tenían en su adorado primo. Cuando Dudley escuchó esto puso casi la misma cara de terror que había puesto cuando vio a los dementores.

¿Qué tu hiciste qué?- susurro mientras se paraba rojo de la ira y del miedo.

Le conteste las preguntas que me hizo, eso fue todo- tuvo que retroceder un poco y se tropezó con la mesita del té, lo que produjo un gran estruendo. Se distrajo al imaginarse la cara de tía Petunia al oír el ruido, cuando volvió a la realidad Dudley estaba más grande que nunca y lo tenía agarrado con el puño por el cuello de la camiseta. Harry no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirarlo y a tratar de intimidarlo, cosa que no logró porque sintió como su primo usaba toda su fuerza para levantarlo del suelo. Esa era la primera vez que Harry había visto tan enfadado a Dudley; cuando se encontraba a unos 5 centímetros del suelo, tía Petunia entró a la sala y lanzo un chillido.

¡Dudley baja a tu primo ahora mismo!- grito-. Corazón que va a pensar tu amiguita sobre tu comportamiento, ¡por favor compórtate!-. Volvió a decir un poco más calmada. Luego de que Harry tocara el piso, tía Petunia le pregunto no muy amablemente – ¿Estas bien, porque sospechaba la causa de que su pequeño y asqueroso hijo se hubiera puesto así.

Si, gracias- contestó Harry haciendo cara de pocos amigos.

Bueno ya que te encuentras bien, sube a tu habitación y descansa. Es lo mejor ya que Dudley no necesita distracciones, tiene que concentrarse porque va a estudiar- eso ella tambien lo dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

Harry no tenía más remedio que subir a su habitación, trató de despedirse de Clarissa, pero decidió que lo mejor era no dirigirle la palabra y evitar meterse en más líos con los Dursley, ya se podía imaginar la reprimenda que le iban a dar por haberse atrevido a abrir la puerta, y peor aún por haberse atrevido a hablar con una de las amigas de Dudley. Por eso solamente se limitó a mirarla a los ojos nuevamente, necesitaba hacerlo por una ultima vez, al hacerlo Clarissa se sonrojó un poco y abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero se arrepintió. Harry se volteó y mientras subía la escalera se dio cuenta de que él tambien se había sonrojado.


	2. 2 La excusa

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warnner Bros

**2. **

**La excusa**

Al llegar a su cuarto todavía seguía pensando en aquellos ojos, no sabia porque no podía dejar de pensar en ellos; necesitaba verlos una vez más, necesitaba volver a percibir la tranquilidad, la esperanza y la alegría que le reflejaban. Meditando lo que acababa de pensar se tumbó en la cama con la mirada dirigida al techo, pensando una y otra vez y repitiéndose una y otra vez lo mismo.

¿Quién era realmente aquella chica?. ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, ¿es que acaso soy tarado o qué?.-dijo mientras cerraba los puños con ira.-¿por qué estoy tan loco, ni siquiera la conozco pero siento que puedo confiar en ella, siento que le puedo contar todos mis problemas y que los entenderá, no puedo entender porque me da tanta calma. Fue increíble lo que hizo durante los 5 o 10 minutos que estuve con ella, mis problemas, mis angustias y mis miedos desaparecieron como por... arte de magia. Tengo que hablar otra vez con ella. Pero ¿cómo?-. mientras estaba decidiendo esto, oyó como la puerta se abría y supuso que ya Clarissa debería estar saliendo. Inmediata e instintivamente se asomó por la ventana y vio como aquella niña se empezaba a alejar poco a poco del numero 4 de Privet Drive. Desesperado trató de buscar alguna solución para poder hablar nuevamente con ella, no sabia que hacer hasta que de pronto, Clarissa se empezó a devolver.

Cuando Clarissa llegó a la puerta el corazón de Harry estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, no sabia como había logrado eso, solo sabia que algo lo había logrado. Rápidamente abrió la puerta de su cuarto, no sabia si se atrevería a bajar, solo sabia que necesitaba una excusa y una oportunidad para hablar con Clarissa nuevamente. Salió de su cuarto, cuando estaba en el borde de las escaleras, oyó que la puerta se había vuelto a abrir y bajó rápidamente. Cuando llegó Clarissa ya se había ido. Estaba desesperado y lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir detrás de ella, abrió la puerta a toda velocidad y salió corriendo, sin una excusa convincente, sin una explicación para que Clarissa pudiera entender porque él estaba corriendo detrás de ella. Cuando estaba a unos 3 metros de ella , se le ocurrió decirle que se le había quedado un cuaderno, pero que cuaderno, él no sabia como hacer aparecer un cuaderno. De repente vio uno asomándose por la maleta de Clarissa.

Accio cuaderno-. El cuaderno llegó a sus manos y se armo de valor para empezar a llamar a Clarissa- Clarissa, ¡Clarissa!-, como deseaba volver a ver esos ojos.

Clarissa se detuvo y se volteo a mirar, cuando vio a Harry se sorprendió y lo miro directamente a los ojos tal como había hecho cuando lo había conocido.

Har...Harry, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿ha pasado algo?-. Decía mientras expresaba todo con sus ojos.

Yo... este-, a Harry se le había quedado la mente en blanco.- vengo a traerte tu cuaderno, se te quedo encima de la mesa del comedor y... pensé que lo necesitarías-. Dijo lo más calmado y relajado que pudo y tratando de no poner cara de tarado.

Otra vez se me quedo el cuaderno, pero si me devolví por el, ¡que tonta soy, seguro debo estar nerviosa por algo-. Dijo en un susurro creyendo que Harry no la iba a oír.

Apenas Harry oyó esto se sonrojo mientras sentía como su Corazón se empezaba a acelerar, ¿cómo, no, no podía ser que Clarissa estuviera nerviosa por él, o ¿si?. Clarissa miraba a Harry esperando que este le dijera algo más, pero Harry no reaccionaba, estaba muy ocupado pensando en lo que acababa de oír.

Harry, hey ¡Harry, pero en ¿qué planeta estas?-, decía mientras se reia y agitaba su mano delante de la cara de Harry como para que reaccionara.

Yo... este si lo siento me distraje un poco.- no podía evitar ponerse cada vez más rojo que un tomate, afortunadamente era de noche y no se notaba tanto- bien, aquí tienes tu cuaderno-. Empezó a levantar la mano para que Clarissa tomara el cuaderno, Clarissa llevo su mano hasta el cuaderno y rozo accidentalmente la mano de Harry, cosa que a él le produjo un cosquilleo en el estomago y escalofríos por la espalda.

Bueno, gracias eres muy amable-, contesto mientras sonreía.

A Harry esto lo bloqueo, estaba idiotizado como cuando fue al mundial de Quidditch y vio a las veelas.

Harry piensa, piensa-, se decía a si mismo- si, no hay problema, de nada...

Ya es tarde mejor me voy, bueno Harry mañana nos vemos.

E... esto, si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa, ya sabes es muy tarde y no es buena idea que estés por ahí sola-. Expresaba mientras un ultimo escalofrío se colaba por su espalda.

Bueno-. Dijo Clarissa entusiasmada- me parece buena idea, porque así no me voy sola y además aprovecho para saber más de ti-. Aceptó dirigiéndole una mirada de interés a Harry y una sonrisa.

Si claro, a mi también me encantaría saber más de ti-, aseguro Harry al tiempo que notaba como Clarissa se sonrojaba un poco por el comentario.

Era una noche clara y tranquila, una de las noches más cálidas que había tenido desde que estaba en Surrey con sus tíos, le pareció que todo era perfecto, el clima, la luna estaba llena, el cielo estaba despejado pero lo que más le gustaba sin duda alguna, era la compañía de Clarissa. Caminaron unas 2 cuadras y ninguno se había atrevido a hablar, Clarissa todavía estaba un poco apenada por lo que él le había dicho, se notaba que era tímida y extrovertida al mismo tiempo. Una muchacha fascinante, definitivamente cautivadora, era tan misteriosa y al mismo tiempo tan transparente, tan etérea.

Y ¿que haces cuando no estas en vacaciones? ¿a que escuela vas?-. Clarissa por fin se había decidido a romper el silencio.

yo... ee, este voy a San Bruto- decía esto mientras bajaba la cabeza para ocultar el sentimiento de rabia y de frustración que sentía al tener que decirle esto a Clarissa. sabia que era lo que tenía que decir, para evitar un problema y un disgusto mayor con su familia, ya estaba harto de los malos tratos que recibía sin razón alguna y la verdad en ese momento en el que necesitaba estar tranquilo no quería darles un motivo para que lo trataran peor, él ya sabia que Clarissa iba a hablar de él con Dudley y la verdad prefería quedar como un delincuente que como un mentiroso.

¿Quéee?- preguntó ella, al mismo tiempo que se detenía en seco, ponía una cara de sorpresa y los ojos como platos

Harry no sabia que responder y la rabia y la frustración cada vez lo iban haciendo poner más rojo-, Si eee... es que soy un cleptómano-. Esto fue lo único y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

De la cara de Clarissa desapareció la sorpresa y se dibujó una mueca de consideración y de lástima hacia Harry-. Lo siento mucho dijo, no sabia que tuvieras problemas.

Ahhh, si problemas- dijo Harry haciendo mala cara. No le había gustado la clase de mirada que ahora le dirigía Clarissa.

Bueno, no creo que sea tan grave, es decir debes hacer eso porque necesitas atención y cariño. Mira yo no sé nada de tu familia, pero por lo que vi hoy creo que no te tratan muy bien-. Termino de decir mientras miraba los ojos de Harry.

Harry no pudo musitar palabra alguna, se limito a dejarse llevar por la mirada cálida y tierna de Clarissa, tenia la mente completamente en blanco. Lo único que sabia, es que se sentía reconfortado y tranquilo porque Clarissa no lo había considerado un demente, por un instante pensó que ella iba a salir corriendo o peor, pensó que nunca más la iba a ver pero no, ella estaba ahí, escuchándolo y dándole esperanza. Eso era realmente inexplicable, por qué alguien a quien solo había conocido unas 2 o 3 horas atrás le había mostrado más solidaridad, más comprensión y hasta más amor, que lo que su "familia" había hecho en 15 años.

No se porque creo que no eres una persona mala, ¡de verdad te miro y no lo creo, es decir todo el mundo tiene problemas, secretos y defectos eso lo sé, pero la verdad es que tus ojos no muestran que seas un delincuente peligroso. Debes pensar que estoy loca- dijo mientras de se reia un poco.

¡No, como crees eso, eso seria lo ultimo que pensaría de ti- termino de decir sin poder ocultar el inmenso agradecimiento y cariño que estaba sintiendo hacia ella en ese momento. Todo su cuerpo estaba sumido en la tibieza y en la confianza que le producía aquella muchacha, quería abrazarla, quería demostrarle lo agradecido y lo sorprendido que estaba por todo lo que le había dicho y por todo lo que le había hecho sentir. Poco a poco se le fue acercando, Harry se sentía hipnotizado, idiotizado y reconfortado por sus ojos; ella permanecía estática como una piedra y con la respiración agitada, era evidente que Harry aunque no la asustaba si la intimidaba un poco.

Creo que mejor seguimos caminando Harry- Clarissa había detenido a Harry de la forma más sutil que encontró.

Si claro- contesto, en ese momento se sentía como un pobre idiota, por fin se había despertado de su trance. ¿cómo se le había ocurrido intentar abrazar a una persona a la que había acabado de conocer, estaba muy confundido, y ¿será que solo la quería abrazar, cuando esa pregunto cruzó por su cabeza el estomago se le recogió violentamente y el corazón le fue a parar a la garganta.

Siguieron callados el resto del camino hasta que Clarissa se detuvo en una de las casas de la calle handbag. Harry se detuvo por inercia, porque en ese momento no era consciente de nada, seguía pensando en lo que acababa de pasar mientras se sentía como un completo idiota por un lado y por el otro muy confundido.

Bueno esta es mi casa, hemos llegado Harry, gracias por acompañarme- dijo al tiempo que le mostraba a Harry una de esas sonrisas que lo aturdían- me ha encantado conocerte.

Si a mi tambien, de verdad gracias.

Y gracias ¿por qué?...

Por creer en mi, no sabes lo que eso significa especialmente en estos momentos- dijo, dirigiéndose a contemplar los ojos de Clarissa por ultima vez en esa noche.

Ehhh... bueno pues de nada- contesto un poco colorada y extendiéndole la mano a Harry para despedirse de él.

Harry le devolvió el gesto y extendió su mano; cuando la suya llegó hasta la de Clarissa volvió a sentir el mismo escalofrió que había sentido la primera vez, aunque en esta oportunidad el escalofrió venia acompañado de pequeños corrientazos que empezaban en la mano y le recorrian todo el cuerpo, tambien una sensación bastante extraña en su estomago y de un intenso calor en las mejillas. En ese instante Harry volvió a sentir el mismo deseo de abrazar a Clarissa, tenia la mente muy nublada y se dijo a si mismo que era lo que necesitaba y que era lo iba a hacer. Como aun tenia la mano de Clarissa entre la suya la empezó a atraer hacia él, Clarissa abrió un poco los ojos pero no se movió ni se resistió, cada vez estaban más cerca y a pesar que Harry parecía aturdido en ese momento, él si tenia plena conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando estaban a menos de 2 centímetros, Clarissa se quedo inmóvil, Harry inclino un poco su cabeza y le dio un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla. Ahora era el turno de Clarissa para sentir los escalofríos, las cosquillas y las mejillas coloradas.

Después de haber hecho esto Harry se sintió tranquilo y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. Clarissa le sostuvo un rato una mirada profunda y tranquila.

Creo que ya es hora de entrar, nos vemos mañana.

Bueno, si claro nos vemos mañana- dijo Harry sonriéndole.


	3. 3 De vuelta a la cruda realidad

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warnner Bros

**3. De vuelta a la cruda realidad.**

Harry empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia su casa. Obviamente iba pensando en lo que había acabado de hacer, lo curioso y lo que lo sorprendió fue el hecho de que no se arrepentía de nada, era la primera vez que se dejaba guiar por sus instintos y por sus impulsos en ese tipo de cosas y le resulto muy satisfactorio el ver que Clarissa no había reaccionado mal. Algo en su interior le decía que a Clarissa le había gustado. Cuando esa idea se poso sobre su cabeza se empezó a reír y una sensación extraña volvió a recorrer su cuerpo, era evidente que Clarissa le había gustado, eso se notaba.

-Ella me hizo feliz con solo unas cuantas palabras, sonrisas y miradas era increíble-. Pensó- me gusta..., no, no me gusta, me encanta...

De nuevo estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, caminaba por inercia, parecía que sus piernas y sus pies tuvieran conciencia y pensaran por si solos. Ya se encontraba cerca del parque, ya le faltaba poco para llegar cuando sintió que lo estaban siguiendo, se volteó y no vio a nadie, se imagino que los de la orden lo estarían siguiendo y sintió una punzada de rabia al imaginarse que esto era lo que estaba pasando. Ya no lo dejaban en paz, lo seguían y lo custodiaban en todas partes , era desesperante saber que no tenía un solo momento de tregua y de privacidad, lo más posible era que para cuando llegara a casa hubieran por lo menos unas 5 lechuzas con mensajes advirtiéndole y recordándole que no debía salir a esa horas y menos solo. La rabia y la desesperación volvieron a apoderarse de él; la rabia por saber que era un manejado y un títere, y la desesperación al recordar que no tenía el más mínimo control sobre su vida, porque ahora definitivamente no era su vida, no, era la vida de todosél era el arma, la salvación y el sacrificado, ya su vida no era propia, ya no era algo personal, no, ya su vida se había convertido en algo colectivo.

Una ira intensa se empezó a gestar en su cabeza y en su corazón¿por qué¿por qué su vida tenía que ser así?. Todo giraba en torno al ¿por qué, su cabeza era un mar de confusión y de sentimientos encontrados, no sabia que hacer, de nuevo la incertidumbre y el desasosiego estaban apareciendo. Meditando y pensando sobre esto iba cuando alguien lo empezó a llamar en el paseo Glicina

¡Harry, muchacho que haces acá a estas horas y solo, por merlín! Sabes el peligro que estas corriendo, sabes que no debes salir solo de tu casa, pero ¿en que estabas pensando- termino de decir con la respiración un poco agitada y la cara sudorosa.

- Estaba dando un paseo, nada importante, no se preocupe señora Arabella- dijo lo más calmado que pudo, estaba lleno de ira y lo único que quería hacer era gritarle a Arabella que lo dejara en paz, pero prefirió no hacerlo porque aunque últimamente tenía un genio de los mil demonios, optaba no demostrarlo para que no se preocuparan más por él ni para que le echaran reprimendas.

- Ahhhhhh.. bueno, no se si deba recordártelo, a Albus no le gusta que salgas solo y menos en las horas de la noche, recuerda que tu casa es el único lugar en el que puedes estar seguro... Harry, por favor no hagas estupideces y menos ahora que él que no debe ser nombrado ha regresado- Arabella decía esto con una mueca de terror en su cara, estaba desesperada y al parecer muy contrariada por lo que estaba haciendo Harry¡Qué irresponsable, muchacho insensatoél sabe que no puede hacer esto, sabe que lo necesitamos, sabe que él es nuestra única salvación- pensaba mirando a Harry severamente a los ojos.

- Si, señora ya sé que debo hacer ahora que Voldemort ha regresado- a Arabella se le revolvió todo cuando escuchó ese nombre- creo que no me lo tiene que recordar- le contesto Harry con cara de pocos amigos.

- Claro, claro te acompaño hasta tu casa-. Respondió fríamente.

Caminaron juntos y en silencio, Harry estaba un poco más delante de Arabella, no la quería tener cerca, ella lo había devuelto a la realidad, por culpa de ella habían regresado a su mente sus preocupaciones, sus recuerdos y sus miedos. Lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era llegar a su casa y tenderse a pensar en su cama y estar solo.

Cuando por fin su deseo se hizo realidad, le dio un adiós muy seco a Arabella, esta dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Entró y vio a los Dursley comiendo, no le apeteció comer nada, tenía el estomago revuelto. Ni tía Petunia ni tío Vernon le hicieron algun comentario, cosa que lo alivio un poco pues no quería escuchar un reproche más. La verdad era que desde que los de la orden habían amenazado a tío Vernon ellos habían cambiado un poco, por lo menos ya no lo molestaban tanto y aunque no fuera gran cosa lo trataban un poco mejor.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos ambarinos de Hedwig que estaba un poco adormilada; como la ventana estaba abierta fue a cerrarla y cuando lo estaba haciendo se acordo de cómo había visto a Clarissa alejándose por la acera y nuevamente tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujaba en su cara. Cerró la ventana y se acostó en la cama dirigiendo la mirada al techo, ya estaba un poco más calmado, la rabia se había disipado un poco y ya podía pensar más objetivamente. Pensó en Hogwarts, en Dumbledore, en Ron, en Hermione, en los señores Wesley y en todos los que habían dejado una huella en él, se pregunto que sería de ellos y como estarían, ya se estaba calmando poco a poco, se estaba relajando cuando se acordó de Sirius y entonces lo empezó a embargar la tristeza. Sin embargo no era la misma tristeza que había sentido hasta esa tarde después de haber visto a Clarissa, no, esta era diferente e inexplicable, tenia más un dejo de melancolía, de recuerdo, de nostalgia; no sabia si era mayor o era menor y tampoco sabia porque había cambiado. Trato de desviar sus pensamientos hacia algo más y se acordó de Clarissa; se acordo de su sonrisa, de su cara, de sus ojos, de aquellos ojos que lo llenaban de esperanza y de alegría, de vida. Mientras pensaba poco a poco se fue quedando profundamente dormido.


	4. 4 El poder del odio

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warnner Bros

**4. El poder del odio **

Ya eran las 8:30 de la mañana y Harry seguía profundamente dormido, hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía bien a causa de sus preocupaciones y aunque en ese momento su vida estaba colmada de estas, por algun motivo extraño había dormido perfectamente bien. A eso de las 9:00 abrió sus verdes y grandes ojos y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que lo primero que veía era la luz del día, ya se estaba acostumbrando a despertarse en la mitad de la oscuridad. Estaba todavía adormilado cuando se acordó de que esa tarde volvería a ver a Clarissa, se sentó rápidamente, se cambio y bajo corriendo a la cocina, allí encontró sentados a la mesa a tío Vernon y a Dudley, y a tía Petunia preparando el desayuno. Se sentó, saludó y no esperó respuesta, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a la falta de atención de su llamada "familia". Petunia sirvió el desayuno, huevos con jamón, jugo de naranja y café. Harry no comió mucho, no tenía hambre. Cuando hubo terminado de desayunar subió a su cuarto a esperar impacientemente la llegada de Clarissa, necesitaba y quería verla, estaba desesperado y no sabía cuanto tiempo más podía esperar. Pensó en ir hasta su casa, sí, eso sería lo que haría. Se estaba alistando para salir cuando vio a una lechuza gris revoloteando al frente de su ventana, esta llevaba atado a una de sus patas un ejemplar del Profeta. Harry le abrió la ventana y la lechuza entró, le quitó el periódico de la pata y le guardó en la bolsa el dinero. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a leer la portada del periódico; leyó parte por parte y no encontró nada que le llamara la atención. No había nada sobre Voldemort, ni sobre mortifagos, lo único interesante que había era una pequeña guía de defensa contra las artes oscuras y unas cuantas recomendaciones de Cornelius Fudge.

Por fin la comunidad mágica había aceptado que Voldemort había regresado, en ese momento a su mente vino todo lo que había tenido que hacer y que sufrir para que le creyeran, para que los demás admitieran que no estaba loco y que no estaba tratando de llamar la atención. Se acordó de todas las miradas y los cuchicheos que había tenido que soportar, se acordó de lo frustrado, de lo solo y de lo amargado que se había sentido. Con un dejo de amargura y de resentimiento en su voz dijo.

-Bueno, por lo menos estos idiotas se dieron cuenta que yo decía la verdad. Claro, preferían seguir viviendo en su mundo perfecto, en su mundo feliz. Les daba miedo aceptar y confirmar sus peores temores, pero por supuesto, como no les iba a dar miedo si todos son una partida de cobardes- termino de decir muy acalorado, sentía que la cabeza se le iba a explotar, una punzada de dolor se ubicaba en su cicatriz.¡Y ahora que estará planeando este cretino- Su rabia iba en aumento, definitivamente su cabeza iba a explotar¿por qué¿por qué tengo que ser yo¿por qué tengo que sentir lo que él siente¿por qué fui tan estúpido y no aprendí a manejar la Oclumancia¿por qué- gritaba mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las dos manos con un gesto de desesperación. – ¡Por estúpido, por mi culpa Sirius murió, si, por mi culpa, soy lo peor que puede existir, mi vida es una completa porquería... es una maldición-. Estaba empezando a sudar frío, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, la cabeza le dolia punzantemente y le daba vueltas. Estaba acurrucado y temblaba de ira, de desesperación. Se sintió solo, más solo que nunca; su rabia iba en aumento, su corazón iba a estallar y su cabeza tambien. Comenzó a sentir un odio, un odio inmenso, cada vez respiraba más entrecortada y más agitadamente. La casa comenzó a temblar, sus tíos comenzaron a chillar y a gritar descontroladamente, los vidrios de las ventanas se rompieron y el cielo de un azul inmenso se nubló, la ira y el odio de Harry se había descontrolado, no lo podía evitar, ya no podía guardarse ese sentimiento un instante más, seguía acurrucado en el piso, unas lagrimas recorrían su cara, la cicatriz le dolía y le ardía como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

En ese momento a muchas millas de distancia, Lord Voldemort, se había callado repentinamente, estaba temblando, sudaba y veía todo borroso. Sus fieles seguidores lo miraban asustados y sin saber que hacer. Él no decía nada, sentía un escalofrió recorriendo toda su espalda, respiraba dificultosamente y sentía miedo, mucho miedo, un miedo que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía, un miedo indescriptible e inexplicable. Se trató de calmar pero no pudo; de repente su cabeza le comenzó a doler, se había caído de rodillas al suelo, estaba muy agitado; Colagusano se encontraba a su lado sollozando sin saber que hacer. Voldemort trató de decir algo y no pudo, de su boca no podían salir las palabras porque se había desmayado.

Mientras tanto en Privet drive, Harry se estaba calmando poco a poco, se sentía muy mareado y muy débil, se dejó caer en el piso boca arriba. Todavía podia oir los gritos de Petunia, Vernon y Dudley. Trató de pararse pero no pudo, estaba demasiado cansado, lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, se estaba quedando dormido cuando tío Vernon entró corriendo y lo levantó, estaba muy furioso, su cara estaba tan roja que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

¿Qué has hecho fenómeno- gritaba salpicando la cara de Harry con saliva.

- Yo... naada-. Harry apenas podía contestar.

¡No me mientas, sé que has sido tú, quien sino tú pudo haber hecho todo esto- cada vez gritaba más fuerte.

¡Que no he sido yo, ya te lo dije, no sé que pasó no lo recuerdo, sólo sé que sentía mucha rabia y luego se salió de control... y comenzó a temblar y las ventanas se rompieron. ¡No fue mi culpa! fue algo que se salió de control, fue algo fuera de mi- le respondió más débilmente. Estaba en pie únicamente por que su tío lo sostenía de la camiseta, Vernon gritaba y lo sacudíaél por su parte no entendía lo que este estaba diciendo. Vernon lo acercó más a su cara, Harry no pudo hacer nada, no se pudo defender ni le pudo contestar a su tío, lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver fueron los pequeños y negros ojos de tío Vernon antes de desmayarse.

Harry yacía casi inerte en el aire, Vernon lo sostenía, este al ver que Harry se había desmayado, se asustó tanto que lo soltó, Harry cayó al suelo produciendo un golpe seco. Vernon lo miraba aterrado, salió corriendo a avisarle a Petunia que al chico le pasaba algo raro. Llegaron los dos corriendo nuevamente y tía Petunia ahogo un grito cuando vio a Harry tirado en el suelo.

¿Ver...rrnoon qué has hecho¿Lo mataste-. decia en un susurro y visiblemente alterada.

¡NOOOO¿cómo se te ocurre mujer? Yo estaba acá preguntándole, que era lo que había hecho cuando de un momento a otro se desmayó, yo...oo, yo no tengo la culpa de nada. No, la culpa es de ese anormal, mira como destruyó la casa. Que pensaran los vecinos si ven este desastre, Petunia ¡definitivamente tenemos que deshacernos de este engendro! Hoy casi nos mata, corremos un gran peligro todos al lado de él-. Grito, todavía estaba muy nervioso por lo que había pasado y no dejaba de mirar fijamente el cuerpo de Harry tirado en el piso.

- No,.. Vernon yo no puedo hacer eso. No lo puedo sacar de la casa por más que quiera, no puedo, no puedo¡hice una promesa-. Contesto al tiempo que se cogía la cara con las dos manos y comenzaba a llorar.

¿y tu por que lloras-. Le pregunto Vernon con cara de preocupación y de asombro- Y ¿qué hay de el pequeño Dud, y ¿qué hay de nuestra seguridad? Petunia. Debemos deshacernos de él y lo sabes¿es qué acaso no lo deseas¿No has visto cuantos dolores de cabeza nos ha causado? No sé si te diste cuenta pero ¡Hoy casi nos mata!.

¡Si! Eso lo sé, pero no puedo sacarlo de aquí, entiende y por favor no preguntes por qué-. Expresó con los ojos aguados.

Vernon abrió la boca para decirle algo más, pero ella se había dado la vuelta y se había ido. Él consternado hizo lo mismo, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación en la cual Harry todavía se encontraba desmayado.


	5. 5 El descubrimiento

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warnner Bros

**5. El descubrimiento**

- Mi señor, mi señor respóndame por favor ¿qué le sucede?. ¡por favor! Respóndame- gritaba una voz aguda y desesperada, mientras veía un rostro demacrado y pálido. Un rostro que pertenecía a un cuerpo envuelto en una túnica negra como el azabache; un cuerpo que yacía en el frío y duro suelo desde hace 2 horas. El dueño de ese cuerpo era el mismo dueño de un nombre impronunciable e innombrable que aterrorizaba y helaba la sangre de aquellos que conocían la magia; Lord Voldemort se había desmayado sin razón alguna, en ese instante él, uno de los hombres más poderosos y más temidos en el mundo mágico había mostrado flaqueza y debilidad ante sus súbditos.

Esta era la escena que Harry tenía guardada en su cabeza cuando volvió a recuperar la conciencia. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo, la cabeza y los ojos le dolían intensamente y no entendía bien porque estaba pensando en eso. La luz que se colaba por la ventana sin vidrio lo cegaba un poco, se sentía pesado y cansado sin razón alguna. Ya más consciente de si mismo se levantó del suelo y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Tenía la boca seca y la garganta adolorida, evidentemente necesitaba tomar algo. Se paró y decidió ir a la cocina por un poco de agua, mientras sus piernas respondían por él, su cerebro se hallaba enfrascado en un mar de confusión, todavía no se acordaba del por qué de su cansancio, ni del por qué de los vidrios rotos. Llegó a la cocina y antes de que se hubiera servido algo un grito lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

¡Potter, mira lo que has hecho, mira en lo que has convertido la casa¡tú y tu anormalidad casi nos cuesta la vida a mi familia y a mí! Exijo que me digas en este mismo momento qué fue lo que hiciste... ahhh y tambien qué me digas como demonios vas a hacer para pagarnos los daños- gritaba desde el otro lado de la sala un enfurecido y enrojecido Vernon Dursley.

Harry se volteó y vio a contraluz la redonda silueta de su tío, trató de pensar la respuesta que le daría pero estaba muy confundido cuando logró asimilar que él había sido el causante de semejante desastre. Rápidamente le echo un vistazo a todo su alrededor y se dio cuenta que los cuadros se encontraban en el piso, la sala estaba toda revuelta, los vidrios estaban rotos, todas las cosas estaba fuera de su lugar, mejor dicho en la casa reinaba un desorden inmarcesible, esa no parecía la casa de los Dursley. Pensó y se dio cuenta de que todavía no sabia que responder ni tenía idea de cómo él había sido capaz de hacer todo eso.

¡Potter, es que acaso no me escuchas¡respóndeme que te estoy hablando!

- yo eee..sste.- no tenía ni idea que responderél estaba más confundido y más sorprendido que tío Vernon- Yo para empezar no... no soy un fenómeno- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, luego comenzó a decir con un tono más amenazador y un poco más seguro de si mismo- segundo¡no sé como pasó todo esto! Y tercero, tu bien sabes que no tengo dinero para pagarte los daños, querido tío. Aunque si quieres y tu bien sabes que es la única solución que te puedo dar, es arreglarlo todo de la única manera en la que puedo¡con magia- terminó de decir al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita del bolsillo y miraba a tío Vernon con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Vernon ahogo un bufido apenas vio la varita de Harry y rápidamente empezó a imaginar como quedarían enfrente de los vecinos si se dieran cuenta de todo lo que había pasado ese día en su casa.

¡NO, no te atrevas arreglar nada con esa cosa, no, prefiero pagarlo todo, en mi casa no se va a hacer magia, no, eso.. eso nunca- terminó de musitar con cara de terror y de rabia al mismo tiempo.

- Bien como quieras, esa era la única manera en la que podía responder y como tú no quieres mejor me voy- contestó y dio media vuelta.

Su tío no tuvo otro remedio que dejarlo ir, no sabia como obligarlo a responder por lo que había hecho, no se le ocurría una manera, Harry no tenía dinero eso él lo sabía y tampoco lo podía obligar por las amenazas que le habían hecho los anormales en la estación, además de que ni porque estuviera loco se atrevería a aceptar que Harry arreglara todo con ayuda de una varita y de unos hechizos.

Cuando Harry estaba a mitad de la escalera alcanzó a oir que su tió le decía

- Ya vas a ver Potter¡esto no se queda así!.

Subió y se encerró en su cuarto, necesitaba pensar, muchas dudas inundaban su cabeza, no se acordaba de lo que había pasado, no sabía por qué y cómo había hecho que la casa quedara en tal estado¿qué pasó¿será que nos atacaron y yo me desmayé?. Pensó.

- No definitivamente no, me hubieran hecho algo, me hubieran ma...tado, o por lo menos herido y hasta ahora no me dado cuenta, no me duele nada aparte de la cabeza que se me va a explotar- terminó de decirse a si mismo mientras se tocaba la cabeza.- No, no tengo nada, no estoy sangrando ni nada por el estilo. ¿pero entonces qué pasó?.

Ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto sintio como un pequeño pico le picaba suavemente la mano. Volteo y vio a una lechuza que nunca antes había visto, era gris, casi color plata y tenia unos hermosos ojos amarillos. Tambien se dio cuenta de que tenía una carta amarrada a su pata, la desató y comenzó a leerla.

Harry:

Por favor hagas lo que hagas¡no te vuelvas a enojar, lo que acabó de pasar es muy peligroso para ti y para las personas que te rodean. Tu ira sobrecargó tus poderes con una intensidad que nunca antes había visto y por eso es que la casa está casi destruida. Tu ira se descontrolo de tal manera que los vidrios se rompieron, la casa comenzó a temblar y el cielo se nubló, eso fue algo increíble, nunca había visto algo igual, extraordinario pero peligroso y espeluznante.

Creo que ya te diste cuenta de lo que el odio puede hacer, creo que ya estás descubriendo la razón del poder de Voldemort, los motivos de nuestro miedo hacia él y sobre todo creo que te estás dando cuenta de que nuestra única esperanza para derrotarlo eres tú. Créeme que con lo que pasó está tarde Voldemort debe temerte ahora más que nunca.

PD¡por favor tranquilízate muchacho!

Remus Lupin.

Harry no lo podía creer, por fin entendía lo que había pasado. Se sentía muy confundido, por un lado estaba aliviado al saber que había pasado; por otro se sentía sorprendido y asustado de sus poderes y sobre todo de su capacidad de odio, y por ultimo se sentía presionado y acorralado al saber que todos lo ven como su única esperanza.

- Como puede ser posible que ya tenga tantas responsabilidades encima mío¡no es justo! Tengo 15 años y ya soy consiente de que o soy victima o soy asesino. No puede ser que mi vida sea asi¿yo que carajo he hecho para merecerme esto¿por qué esto me tiene que pasar precisamente a mí? Definitivamente mi vida está maldita, siempre ha estado maldita. Pensaba mientras se alteraba lentamente, su cabeza iba a estallar, eso no era nada nuevo, ya se estaba acostumbrando a tener dolor de cabeza, ahora ya se preocupaba porque no le dolía. Trató de calmarse, empezó a respirar más lentamente, trató de pensar en algo que lo calmara e inmediatamente los ojos de Clarissa aparecieron en su mente, sus ojos verdes y llenos de vida. Pensaba y lentamente una pequeña sonrisa se empezó a dibujar en su cara, a esa altura de la vida hasta sonreír le costaba un gran esfuerzo. Poco a poco se empezó a calmar, el pensar en Clarissa le ayudaba mucho, le dio alegría acordarse de que ya la vería más tarde, ya no faltaba mucho para que ella llegara. Harry estaba frente a la ventana, una cálida brisa de verano le acariciaba el rostro, ya estaba mucho más calmado cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y vio a Clarissa acercándose lentamente a la casa 4 de Privet Drive, apenas la vio su corazón se volvió a acelerar pero con un ritmo diferente, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su respiración empezó a agitarse, era una sensación muy extraña y muy agradable al mismo tiempo. Clarissa cada vez estaba más cerca, ya podía ver bien su cara, no entendió porque ahora la estaba viendo más linda de lo que la había visto la primera vez. El sol la iluminaba de una manera increíble parecía un ángel, su pelo y sus ojos se veían mucho más brillantes, Harry estaba pensando en esto cuando oyó el timbre. Quiso bajar a toda velocidad para poder ver a Clarissa, pero sabia que lo mejor era no arriesgarse con sus tíos después de lo que había pasado en la mañana. Pensó y pensó en eso durante unos minutos y no le importo, no le importaba tener que aguantarse otro regaño y otro reproche, tenía que ver a Clarissa. Se acercó a la puerta y lentamente la abrió, bajó las escaleras y ahí estaba ella, tan radiante y tan bella como la recordaba. Ella apenas lo vio le dio una pequeña sonrisaél le correspondió mientras se iba acercando de repente se detuvo, no podía seguirse acercando porque Dudley se había acabado de sentar al frente de Clarissa. Se quedó ahí paralizado, como le hubiera gustado desaparecer a Dudley en ese momento. Contemplo a Clarissa detallándola hasta lo más mínimo, estaba igual que ayer, estaba como él la esperaba, Harry la miraba y la miraba como embrujado, llevaba ahí 3 minutos mirándola cuando se dio cuenta de algo y se sorprendió por lo que descubrió en esos ojos que tanta esperanza le daban; ese día esos ojos llenos de vida estaban teñidos con un dejo de melancolia.


	6. 6 ¿Por qué?

**6.**

**¿Por qué?**

Esa tarde Harry descubrió algo que nunca imagino, se dio cuenta de que en los ojos de Clarissa había tristeza y melancolía. No entendía como esto era posible, era algo casi impensable, ¿cómo aquellos ojos que le daban esperanza ahora se encontraban sumidos en la más inmensa e inexplicable de las melancolías?. Esa era otra de las muchas preguntas que ahora rondaban en la cabeza de Harry.

La clase de Dudley había empezado hace unos 15 minutos y Harry todavía seguía ahí mirando y contemplando a Clarissa, todavía no podía entender la calma y la tranquilidad que le producía. Estaba idiotizado mirando como le explicaba algo a Dudley que parecía chino, Harry no entendía ni una palabra de lo que ella decía y al parecer Dudley tampoco, porque a cada rato se agarraba la cabeza como signo de desesperación, mientras Clarissa muy pacientemente le volvía a explicar las veces que fuera necesario. Clarissa definitivamente sabia que Harry estaba ahí mirándola pero no hacia nada para que él supiera que ella sabia, actuaba con la misma naturalidad de siempre cosa que a Harry le encantó porque eso significaba que él no la estaba intimidando en ese momento tal como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Eso era importante, ella era una de las pocas personas que conocía, que no sabían nada de él, ni de su cicatriz y mucho menos de todas las veces que se había salvado de morir a manos de Voldemort; si, se notaba que ella no sabia nada de magia ni de hechizos, ella era una de las personas que no sabia más sobre Harry de lo que él sabia sobre si mismo.

Seguían pasando los minutos y Harry seguía ahí, absorto en Clarissa, cosa que le estaba agradeciendo a la vida, él estaba ahí, grabando cada característica, cada centímetro, cada mirada, cada gesto de Clarissa, en su mente para recordarla cuando se sintiera alterado y así poder calmarse. Estaba pensando en eso cuando su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos con una sola palabra.

Ehh... Dudley, ¿será que podemos cerrar un poco las ventanas? Es que tengo un poco de frío

Inmediatamente Dudley se puso muy nervioso, no sabia que decir, no sabia como decirle a Clarissa que todos los vidrios estaban rotos. No se quería imaginar la cara de Clarissa al oír esto y mucho menos se quería imaginar lo que ella podría pensar de todo eso. Harry que estaba ahí junto a ellos, tampoco sabia que hacer, no sabia que inventarse y el solo hecho de pensar que Dudley le iba a decir a Clarissa que el había sido el causante de ese desastre, le helaba la sangre.

ess... te, no... no puedo- contestó Dudley en un susurro- no puedo porque...

porque están cambiando las ventanas...- interrumpió Harry. Dudley se volteó y lo miro con cara de desconcertado, él no se había dado cuenta de que Harry estaba observándolos desde hace un rato. Por su cabeza no pasaba ninguna idea para tratar de remediar la situación por lo que se tuvo que aliar de alguna manera a su primo para salir de ese lío, obviamente eso lo hizo porque no tenía más alternativa.

Si, las están cambiando...ee..eso es- musito y se dirigió a ver a Harry nuevamente para ver, a él que más se le ocurría decir.

Es que, van a poner vidrios de... de seguridad, tu ya sabes como es de peligroso todo hoy en día, y... pues mis tíos quieren evitarse dolores de cabeza- dijo al tiempo que se sorprendía de la excusa que se había inventado, también pensó en que esa era la primera y quizá la única vez en que él y Dudley serían cómplices en algo.

Ahhh, bueno entonces no hay problema, igual ya se me está pasando el frío- dijo Clarissa al tiempo que los miraba extrañada.

Dudley estaba todavía muy asustado para musitar palabra alguna; Harry se había dado cuenta de la cara que le hacía Clarissa y se sentía como un tonto. ¿cómo se le había ocurrido decir eso?-pensó. Clarissa hizo como si nada y prosiguió con la clase, aunque ahora el ambiente estaba un poco extraño, ya que Dudley si antes no ponía atención, ahora menos después del susto que acababa de tener, y por otra parte Harry todavía se encontraba en la sala observándolos, lo cual hacia la situación más extraña aun.

Harry se limitó a contemplar nuevamente a Clarissa, que ese día estaba especialmente linda. Tenía una camiseta blanca y unos jeans, y su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta, aunque estaba vestida muy sencillamente, se veía muy bien. Harry la siguió mirando largo rato y se dio cuenta que seguía con frió porque a cada rato se tocaba y se frotaba los brazos tratándose de calentar, tambien notó que tenía una extraña cicatriz en su muñeca derecha.

Clarissa, estás temblando, ¿seguro que no tienes frío? Si quieres te traigo un saco para que te calientes un poco, o te puedo preparar algo caliente para tomar- dijo esperando una respuesta y esperanzado en que Clarissa le dijera que sí. Clarissa se volteó y lo miro a los ojos por primera vez en la tarde, Harry sintió como un chispazo recorría todo su cuerpo mientras su corazón se aceleraba considerablemente. Esos ojos, pensó, ¿por qué razón esos ojos me producen esto? Mientras él pensaba esto, Clarissa le contestaba.

Este, no, no te preocupes- respondió, mirando a Harry a los ojos y mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

Harry no fue capaz de responderle nada. No sabia como interpretar la mirada de Clarissa, esa mirada reflejaba un profundo y desgarrador dolor, ese día había algo en ella que Harry no había notado ayer. El descubrir eso le aterro y al mismo tiempo lo fascino. ¿cómo alguien puede transmitir al mismo tiempo esperanza y fragilidad, pero sobre todo cómo es que puede estar llena al mismo tiempo de esperanza y de dolor? ¿será que le paso algo y por eso hoy está así? Si eso debe ser porque ayer no estaba así, ayer sonreía y me hablaba- pensó, mientras sostenía su mirada sobre la de Clarissa. Ella trataba de mirarlo sin expresión alguna, trataba de no reflejar nada más que esa pequeña y desgarradora sonrisa forzada. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que Clarissa desviara la mirada y dejara a Harry más y más confundido.

Harry, ¿por qué no te vas, creo que ya está claro que Clarissa no quiere, ni necesita nada de ti- interrumpió Dudley al tiempo que miraba desdeñosamente a Harry.

Si ya me voy, no te preocupes ya no voy a seguir molestándolos- le contesto Harry mientras veía como Clarissa estaba ahí inmóvil e indiferente ante lo que estaba pasando, le estaba empezando a doler y a molestar la indiferencia de Clarissa, no sabia bien lo que estaba sintiendo pero sabia que nunca había sentido algo así. Era un sentimiento de amargura, de abandono, de desespero y de melancolía matizado con un poco de solidaridad y de entendimiento. Con esos sentimientos en su alma y con todas las preguntas que ahora le suscitaba el comportamiento y la actitud de Clarissa, se dio media vuelta y se fue.


	7. 7 En el parque

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warnner Bros.

**7.En el parque **

La tarde estaba cayendo lentamente, ahora los últimos rayos de sol del día se colaban por las ventanas dejando el ambiente sumido en una tibieza aterciopelada. Harry había subido a su habitación hacia 15 minutos, con la cabeza hecha un nudo luego de todo lo que había pasado ese día. La carta que había recibido de Lupin; el incidente con su ira; el haber descubierto el aura melancolía que ahora envolvía a Clarissa; el no tener todavía noticias de sus amigos; el acordarse de Sirius, eran los temas que envolvían y revolvían su ya muy agitado cerebro. Los problemas que tenía que soportar en ese momento consumían la mayoría de sus energías y la gran mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba pensando sumido en el ambiente depresivo que generaba su cabeza y que sentía su corazón.

Ese día definitivamente había sido uno de los más extraños que había tenido en mucho tiempo, todo lo que había acabado de pasar, ahora contribuía a aumentar considerablemente su enorme lista de problemas. Lo que había sentido ayer después de haber conocido y hablado con Clarissa, se había desvanecido casi por completo; la esperanza se había esfumado como una nube de humo. Todo lo que había sentido ayer había sido tan efímero, que ahora se estaba desvaneciendo tan rápido a como había aparecido.

De nuevo se encontró solo en su habitación, más solo que nunca, sus ojos se estaban empezando a sumir en su taciturnidad habitual y su corazón de repente estaba volviendo al ritmo que tenía desde que se había enterado de su fatal e inevitable destino. Su mente estaba en estado de aletargamiento y de soledad, cuando sus ojos se dieron cuenta de que por su ventana todavía rota entraban los últimos y agonizantes rayos de un sol inmensamente anaranjado alojado en el occidente. Tenía que arreglar la ventana él, porque si fuera por sus tíos la dejarían así, igual no era ni su problema ni su culpa, que su querido sobrino se hubiera enloquecido y hubiera tratado de destruir la casa. Tomo su varita y se acercó a la ventana.

Reparo!- ordeno y poco a poco los pedazos de vidrios regados por el suelo se volvieron a unir y regresaron al marco de la ventana. Harry se dirigió a esta, necesitaba distraerse un poco así fuera mirando la calle, las casas estaban igual que siempre, la calle tambien. Todo permanecía igual- ojalá fuera así, ojalá nada hubiera cambiado- dijo, hablando muy bajo. Nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia la calle y vio a Clarissa, no pudo evitar sentirse como se sentía cuando la miraba. Clarissa estaba caminando lentamente por la acera, se detuvo repentinamente y volteo a ver hacia el numero 4 de Privet Drive, mientras unas pequeñas y brillantes gotas se resbalaban por sus mejillas; cuando Harry vio esto lo primero que pensó era que tenía que saber el por qué de las lagrimas de Clarissa. Sintió un impulso de salir corriendo detrás de ella y abrazarla para calmarla, necesitaba que Clarissa estuviera bien para que él tambien pudiera estar relativamente bien y tal como lo había hecho la noche anterior, salió corriendo detrás de ella. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y cuando llegó a la puerta Dudley lo detuvo.

Y ¿se puede saber para donde vas?. Sabes que no puedes salir de la casa sin el permiso de mis papás, además yo no me puedo quedar solo con todas las ventanas rotas¿qué tal si aprovechan eso para robarnos?- decía Dudley temblando- tú mismo dijiste eso.

¡Tonto! Como te pudiste creer eso de los ladrones, eso me lo invente para responderle a Clarissa. Créeme que en este vecindario nadie es capaz de robarle nada a nadie, y no es porque no quieran o porque no necesiten¡es porque tienen que guardar las apariencias de que son gente decente y no un montón de patéticos y malditos hipócritas envidiosos¡es por eso que no son capaces de robar, por miedo a ser descubiertos y juzgados por los de su misma clase¿qué acaso no te das cuenta de que estamos rodeados de ratas¿O mejor acaso tú no te das cuenta de que también eres una rata despreciable e inmunda?- grito Harry descargando toda su ira y frustración contra Dudley, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de la casa dejando adentro a su querido primo incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

La noche estaba muy fresca, más fresca de lo normal en esa época del año. Harry salió a toda prisa de la casa en busca de Clarissa, miro por todas partes y no la vio, no sabia por donde podría estar, la única alternativa que se le ocurrió fue ir hasta su casa, tenía la esperanza de acordarse en donde quedaba. Comenzó a caminar tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, se sentía desesperado,- ¿por qué Clarissa está así¿qué problemas tendrá, tiene que ser algo grave porque nadie se pone así de un día a otro porque sí-. Pensaba mientras caminaba rápidamente por el paseo Glicina, hasta que llegó a la esquina que unía el paseo con la calle Dawson, no sabía por donde seguir, no sabia si debía seguir derecho por Glicina o si debía voltear a la derecha, o voltear a la izquierda; de repente entendió que debía voltear hacia la izquierda como si fuera para el parque, no supo de donde sacó esa idea simplemente la siguió, volteo hacia la izquierda caminando tan apurado como lo venía haciendo. Llegó al parque y no vio nada, se desesperó pero siguió caminando y poco a poco comenzó a oír unos pequeños sollozos, se acercó un poco más y vio a alguien sentado sobre una de las bancas del parque, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por saber quien era aquella persona, siguió caminando con el corazón en la garganta hasta que por fin estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para descubrir quien era aquella persona que lloraba tan amargamente, con su corazón visiblemente alterado y con sus manos sudorosas encontró lo que estaba buscando, encontró a Clarissa sentada llorando en la banca que tenía al frente de él.

Harry se sentía paralizado, no sabia que hacer, no sabia como podría reaccionar Clarissa al verlo ahí. Estaba tan conmocionado y a unos pocos centímetros de Clarissa, sin palabras, sin soluciones, sin motivos; todo era tan extraño, no sabia como había llegado hasta ahí, no sabía que lo había hecho girar hacia la izquierda, no sabia que lo había guiado, no sabía que hacer. Todo era tan confuso y tan difícil, no entendía por qué estaba comportándose de esa manera con una persona a la que solo había visto 2 veces en su vida. No entendía por qué sentía la necesidad de ayudarla, de consolarla, de abrazarla, de estar cerca de ella; esa era una sensación que nunca había sentido en su vida y aunque lo asustara, al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de una felicidad inexplicable. Lentamente se empezó a acercar, no le importaba no tener una solución para lo que iba a pasar, había decidido arriesgarse, había decidido dejarle todo al azar; su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, su respiración se agito rápidamente y su espalda empezó a ser recorrida por una serie de escalofríos. Cuando Harry estaba a punto de tocar el hombro de Clarissa los sollozos cesaron. Al parecer Clarissa se había dado cuenta de que había alguien mirándola, sin saber que hacer y como reaccionar, comenzó a girar su cabeza lentamente para descubrir a aquel que había interrumpido su tristeza. Lo primero que vio Clarissa fue la mano extendida de Harry a unos pocos centímetros de su hombro, sin descubrir quien era el dueño de esa mano continuo elevando su mirada hasta que se encontró con unos ojos color esmeralda, que la hicieron estremecer, porque pertenecían a quien ella menos se imaginaba.

Clarissa no pudo evitar sentirse cautivada por esos ojos, no podía apartar la mirada de ellos, ahora estaba sintiendo casi lo mismo que sentía Harry cada vez que ella lo miraba. Harry por su parte, tampoco podía mirar hacia otro lado y aunque los ojos de Clarissa en ese momento estaban llenos de tristeza, noto como aun le producían aquella cálida sensación que relacionaba con esperanza. Ninguno de los 2 podía desviar la mirada, ninguno de los dos quería desviar la mirada; rápidamente los segundos se fueron transformando en minutos y ninguno de los 2 reaccionaba, parecía que se podían quedar ahí una eternidad mirando los ojos del otro.

Clarissa empezó a invadirse de una sensación muy extraña, de repente su tristeza empezó casi a desvanecerse, Harry se sentía igual mientras se acercaba más a Clarissa y ponía una de sus manos en una de sus mejillas. Cuando su mano toco la piel de Clarissa, un calor extraño comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, ya no tenía más miedo; Clarissa al sentir la mano de Harry se estremeció un poco y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos e inclinar levemente la cabeza, este gesto hizo que Harry entendiera que a ella le había gustado lo que él acababa de hacer; sin embargo cuando Clarissa abrió los ojos, movió bruscamente su cabeza y se levantó de la banca, y justo cuando se iba a ir, Harry la detuvo cogiendo su muñeca derecha en donde ahora sentía con sus dedos la cicatriz que sus ojos habían visto por la tarde.

Este capitulo me quedo un poco raro, pero bueno espero que les guste. Gracias a todos lo que me han dejado reviews y a los que no también, espero que algun día se decidan y me dejen uno, sobra decir que dejen reviews.

PD: hay alguien que me quiera recomendar algunos FF?


	8. 8 Lo qué puede llegar a significar un ab...

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warnner Bros

**8.**

**Lo qué puede llegar a significar un abrazo**

Era extraña la sensación que ahora le producía a Harry aquella cicatriz, en ese momento estaba tocando 2 territorios completamente diferentes, 2 territorios que a pesar de ser contradictorios entre sí estaban integrados en una sola persona y en una sola alma. Esto era como tocar el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo, era como sentir calor y frío al mismo tiempo. La muñeca de Clarissa, esa pequeña parte de un cuerpo con el que él ahora comenzaba a soñar, estaba llena de alegría y tristeza; de frío y de calor; de esperanza y de soledad. Harry pudo percibir todo esto con un simple contacto, entendió como aquella insignificante cicatriz parecida a un gusanito, estaba reflejando los sentimientos más profundos y más temibles de un alma a la que él consideraba todo menos suicida. Harry no podía creer lo que había acabado de descubrir, había acabado de encontrarle el significado a una cicatriz que al principio le pareció insignificante; no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor cuando se dio cuenta de todos los sentimientos que encerraba esa pequeña marca. – No puede ser, no...no puede ser posible- fue todo lo que pudo pensar luego de que su cerebro acabó de maquinar la conclusión a la cual había acabado de llegar. Su mano, todavía en la muñeca de Clarissa comenzó a notar como aquel cuerpo al cual percibía solo por un pequeño pero significante contacto, estaba empezando a temblar, tambien pudo notar como la respiración de Clarissa poco a poco se empezaba a cortar y a agitar al mismo tiempo. En ese momento a su cabeza vino una revelación sobre lo que debía hacer; lentamente y sin soltar la mano de Clarissa empezó a caminar para ponerse delante y cara a cara con ella. Necesitaba volver a encontrar alegría en aquellos ojos, necesitaba devolverles el brillo con el que los había visto ayer, lo necesitaba por su propio bien, pero sobretodo por el bien de la dueña de aquellos ojos que había amado desde la primera vez que los vio.

Clarissa seguía temblando y respirando cortadamente, Harry seguía caminando un camino que le pareció eterno, cada vez que avanzaba un paso le parecía que retrocedía 2, era tal su desespero por consolar a Clarissa; por tragarse su dolor si fuera necesario, que sin darse cuenta empezó a caminar casi corriendo. La mirada de Clarissa estaba perdida en el horizonte, gruesas y brillantes lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, mientras su pecho se contraía con cada exhalación y su cuerpo perdía el control dejándose llevar por los escalofríos y los temblores que la recorrían de pies a cabeza. Harry tambien empezó a temblar y a respirar agitadamente al tiempo de que su cabeza se nublaba completamente, ya no podía pensar, no era conciente de si mismo y por eso mismo no pudo evitar acercarse más y más a Clarissa, para al final terminar abrazándola. Clarissa no se movió, seguía tal y como Harry la había encontrado cuando por fin había logrado ponerse delante de ella. Él había envuelto cálidamente con sus brazos a aquella frágil muchacha, estaba dándole un abrazo con toda el alma, estaba tratando por medio de este de tragarse todo ese dolor; él estaba ahí tratando de liberar esa alma atormentada que ahora tenía protegida con sus brazos. Clarissa estaba ahí todavía quieta cuando a él inconscientemente le salieron una pocas palabras de la boca.

Estoy aquí contigo... estoy aquí- susurro y no pudo evitar que una pequeñas lagrimas se le escaparan de los ojos.

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé- contestó Clarissa con otro susurro y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, cuando dijo esto no pudo evitar que se le cortara la voz y que más lagrimas recorrieran su cara, luego hundió su cara en el hombro de Harry y le devolvió el abrazo. Ella se quedo ahí, se refugio en ese abrazo, se refugio en los brazos que menos esperaba.

Harry pudo sentir los brazos de Clarissa en su espalda y en su cuello, se sintió feliz, tranquilo y triste al tiempo. Noto como el olor de Clarissa lo embriagaba; noto como esto le producía una sensación inexplicable de paz, de tranquilidad; comprendió que ese era el momento de desahogarse sin necesidad de palabras ni de explicaciones, entendió que aunque Clarissa tambien estuviera llorando, ella al igual que él iba a tragarse su propio dolor para sentir un dolor ajeno. Harry hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Clarissa y comenzó a desahogar todo lo que había tenido que vivir en el pasado, empezó a llorar en silencio; de sus ojos comenzaron a caer gruesas lagrimas. Clarissa se dio cuenta de que Harry tambien estaba llorando y lo abrazó aun más fuerte, Harry le respondió de igual manera. En ese momento y para los dos en el mundo no existía nadie más, en ese instante sólo importaban ellos, su abrazo y su dolor. Siguieron así sumergidos el uno en el otro, sumergidos en ese abrazo, un abrazo que los estaba uniendo para toda la vida.

La cabeza de Harry estaba entre 2 emociones, por una parte estaba todo lo que había tenido que vivir, la muerte de sus padres; la vida con sus tíos; la verdad sobre Sirius y sobre Peter; la explicación de la muerte de sus padres; la muerte de Sirius- ¡la muerte de Sirius!- pensó y no pudo evitar que un pequeño sollozo se escapara de su boca. Al oír esto Clarissa siguió llorando y apretando cada vez más fuerte a Harry, ella seguía aferrándose a él para quitarle ese dolor, para liberarlo de eso que tanto daño le hacia. Para ella en ese instante lo más importante comenzó a ser Harry, no se dio cuenta cuando dejo de preocuparse de su dolor para empezar a pensar en el de él. Ella ahora no lloraba por sus problemas, no, ahora lloraba porque estaba empezando a sentir el dolor de él que había empezado con ese abrazo. Lentamente se dio cuenta que a partir de ese momento iba a necesitar de Harry y de sus abrazos para siempre, se dio cuenta que a partir de ese momento no podría vivir sin esos ojos; sin esa tristeza; sin esa boca; sin esas manos; sin esos brazos; sin ese ser. Ahora sus lagrimas se transformaron de dolor, a miedo y a alegría, no sabia porque se estaba sintiendo así, no sabia si él estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Se aterró de lo que puede llegar a significar una persona para otra, se maravilló de lo mágica que puede ser la vida; una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara cuando se dio cuenta que había encontrado un motivo para vivir en donde menos se lo había esperado.

Harry por su parte sintió la misma necesidad, comprendió que a partir de esa noche no podría dejar de ver y dejar de sentir a Clarissa y a todo su ser. Entendió que a partir de ese momento iba a necesitar de ella toda la vida, iba a necesitar de la tranquilidad y de la calma que le transmitía a pesar de todo; iba a necesitar de esos ojos; de esa boca; de esa sonrisa; de ese aroma toda su vida. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que entre sus brazos tenía a su vida entera. Temió que Clarissa no sintiera lo mismo, lentamente la incertidumbre comenzó a apoderarse de su ser, él ya sabia que era lo que significaba Clarissa para él, la pregunta era si él para ella significaba algo. Lo que él no sabia y menos se imaginaba era que Clarissa tambien tenia a su vida entre sus brazos.

Bueno he aquí otro capitulo. Espero que les guste!

**Ginebra**: Siento no haberte respondido la critica, ni haber actualizado antes la historia, es que la verdad la U me tiene absorbida todo el tiempo, pero bueno aquí estoy por fin! Agradeciéndote cantidades la critica; espero que disfrutes este capitulo!

**Derichbin: **Para ti lo mismo que le dije a Ginebra, siento la tardanza! De verdad que me encantó tu critica, espero que sigas leyendo!

**NeLi BlAcK**: Siento la tardanza, me debes estar odiando, o por lo menos eso espero! No mentiras, de verdad me halaga saber que te gusta mi historia y sobre todo que te guste Clarissa. La verdad es un personaje que venía pensando desde hace mucho tiempo, el cual encontró un lugar perfecto en ésta historia; me pareció que el mundo de Privet Drive y especialmente el mundo de Harry Potter encajaban perfecto con ella. Bueno espero que sigas leyendo y por supuesto sobra decir que espero tu crítica sobre este capitulo!

**DrEaM-KaT:** Bueno de verdad GRACIAS! Me siento muy contenta de que te guste, espero me perdones por la tardanza! Lo de la lista de favoritos me halaga muchísimo! Perdóname no he tenido tiempo y por eso no he podido leer tu FF, apenas tenga un tiempo te prometo que lo voy a leer y por supuesto a dejarte una critica. PERDÓNAME, sobra decir que espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Rizzetta Tonks:** GRACIAS! Mil veces gracias. Tu hiciste que me enterara que existía este sitio y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco! Gracias además por los FF que me recomendaste, lo malo es que lo los he podido leer! Espero tu critica sobre este capitulo! Bueno y sobra decir que cómo mi amiguita de Fanfiction, mereces que te dedique un capitulo, no te digo cuál va a ser es mejor que sea sorpresa! GRACIAS Y MIL VECES GRACIAS.

Bueno también gracias a las otras personas que han dejado Criticas, les prometo que a la próxima les contesto! De verdad espero con todo el corazón que les guste este capitulo y también espero que los que han leído y no se han animado a dejarme un Review, se animen y lo hagan!

Ciao, besos.

Agnes Seaton

PD: (Sé que este cap está un poco empalagoso, pero que se le va a hacer!)


	9. 9 Un lenguaje sin palabras

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warnner Bros

**9. Un lenguaje sin palabras **

El tiempo se detuvo, todo parecía eterno. Ese abrazo era un lazo que nada ni nadie seria capaz de destruir. Clarissa no quería soltar a Harry, y Harry por su parte tampoco quería soltar a Clarissa, temía quedar incompleto si lo hacía, porque él sabía que ella ahora tenia una parte de su alma Ya llevaban 10 minutos abrazados y no importaba, el tiempo era lo que menos importaba. Clarissa era lo que más le importaba a Harry y Harry era lo que más le importaba a Clarissa.

Harry ya se había calmado un poco, podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de ella, podía sentir la energía y la protección que le daban sus brazos, podía sentir que su cuello olía a dulce, olía casi a chocolate y a menta; parecía un territorio prohibido, un tabú y al mismo tiempo era celestial y accesible, estaba ahí a su derecha iluminado por una luz indescriptible e indescifrable. Algo en su cabeza le decía que tenía que tocar ese territorio prohibido, que tenia que saber si su sabor si era a chocolate y a menta, tenia que tocar esa piel aterciopelada, tenia que sentir a Clarissa, la quería sentir, la quería tocar, quería comprobar si Clarissa sentía lo mismo que él.

Ella tambien estaba embriagada con el olor y con la calidez del cuerpo de Harry, se sentía paralizada, apenas si podía respirar, su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, las piernas le temblaban y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Miles de escalofríos recorrían de arriba abajo todo su cuerpo. Ya se había calmado, ya no estaba llorando, ahora estaba llena de un sentimiento nuevo y extraño, no sabía como describirlo y la verdad eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Los escalofríos se hicieron más largos cuando la punta de la nariz de Harry empezó a recorrer lentamente su cuello, Clarissa se paralizo completamente, no podía pensar. Era un movimiento lento y acompasado que trazaba un camino, era como si Harry quisiera llegar a algun lado con este movimiento, era como si estuviera siguiendo un rastro. Este había empezado en la base de su cuello, cerca de sus hombros y ahora estaba subiendo despacioso hacia su cara, no sabia que hacer, no sabia como responder a lo que estaba haciendo Harry, no sabia si detenerlo y salir corriendo a su casa, o si debía responderle de igual manera. No tuvo tiempo para pensar, simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento, por el sentimiento y sus manos comenzaron a subir la espalda de Harry para terminar en su cabeza; una de sus manos estaba jugando con ese pelo desordenado color azabache y la otra estaba sobre el hombro que había soportado sus lagrimas unos minutos atrás. Harry estaba muy concentrado con el cuello de Clarissa, estaba encantado siguiendo ese olor; se sentía en el cielo en ese momento, su cabeza estaba en otro territorio; Voldemort no existía, la profecía no existía, no tenía que ser verdugo o victima, en ese momento era simplemente Harry y no el niño que vivió. Con Clarissa podía ser lo que él quisiera y no lo que los demás quisieran, no tenía que ser el fenómeno al que perseguían para matarlo, no tenía que ser el mentiroso que supuestamente se inventaba que lo perseguían para llamar la atención, no, no tenía que ser todo eso, con ella podía ser una persona normal, normal, por fin podía ser normal.

Él seguía jugando con el cuello de Clarissa, cuando noto como ella también estaba jugando con su pelo, el movimiento de su mano formaba parte de un lenguaje del que Harry no hacia parte desde hace mucho tiempo. Era extraño, no sabia o temía describirlo, no, más bien no necesitaba palabras, no le importaba como y por qué estaba pasando eso, no le importo preguntarle a Clarissa si sentía algo por él, no quería arruinar el momento con palabrerías, simplemente quería disfrutar de ese momento mágico, quería seguir bajo la atmósfera de ese olor, quería seguir sintiendo los corrientazos que le producían los brazos y las manos de Clarissa, no quería que le explicaran, simplemente quería sentir. Ese sentimiento lo hacia perder el control de su cuerpo, no estaba conciente de lo que hacia, simplemente sentía. Su nariz empezó a recorrer el borde de la cara de Clarissa, empezó a subir hacia su oreja y lentamente separó su cara de la de ella tan solo los centímetros necesarios como para mirarla a los ojos, para seguir sintiendo la calidez de su piel, y para seguir hipnotizado con su perfume.

Clarissa noto como Harry se separaba de ella, se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, no le quedo más remedio que levantar la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos que la dejaban si aliento, con aquellos ojos verdes que la hacían olvidar sus tristezas y la hacían olvidarse de si misma. Cuando miraba los ojos de Harry no existía el mundo para ella, sólo esos ojos, sólo ese verde. Harry la miraba como nadie la había mirado en su vida, esa mirada se le quedaba pegada a la piel, a los huesos, era imposible de olvidar, penetraba y matizaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo con una calidez indescifrable. No podía parpadear, estaba completamente perdida en esos ojos, no sabia hace cuanto estaba ahí con Harry, eso no importaba, se dio cuenta que la eternidad no sería suficiente tiempo para estar con él. Harry por su parte estaba igual, no podía evitar mirar a Clarissa cómo lo estaba haciendo, él quería entregarle toda su alma con esa mirada, quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, quería hacerle saber que ella era lo más importante en su vida desde siempre, quería hacerle entender que en el mundo no existía nada más que ella, que él desde la primera vez que la vio no podía ser nadie si ella no estaba a su lado.

Estaba muy cerca de Clarissa y aun así se quería acercar más. Movió su cara frente a la de ella, ahora estaban a unos pocos centímetros, frente a frente, literalmente. Harry recostó su frente contra la de Clarissa y cogió su cara entre sus manos, todavía estaba perdido en esos ojos, seguía en la contemplación de esa cara, de esos labios. Quería grabar cada centímetro de su cara en su mente, quería grabarlo todo en su memoria, quería que ese fuera un recuerdo para siempre. Clarissa lo miraba con la misma ternura con la que él la miraba, estaba respirando muy agitada, estaba muy nerviosa, Harry lo noto porque sentía sus brazos temblar en su espalda. Trato de darle la sonrisa más dulce que podía darle, para decirle que se tranquilizara, para decirle que todo estaba e iba a estar bien, ella entendió porque le respondió con una sonrisa igual o más dulce. Esto fue una señal nueva para Harry, él entendió que si Clarissa estaba ahí y se estaba comportando así con él era porque ella tambien debía sentir algo por él. Esta conclusión lleno de alegría a Harry y no lo pudo disimular, volvió a sonreírle a Clarissa, esta vez sin miedo, eso era cosa del pasado, ahora sabia que era lo que sentía Clarissa, sus ojos se lo habían dicho todo cuando él le sonrió la segunda vez. Movió su cabeza nuevamente, se separo un poco de Clarissa y comenzó a recorrer su cara, la comenzó a delinear rozándola casi sin tocarla, era como si su dedo estuviera flotando, Clarissa sentía como le hacia cosquillas con ese delicado y casi imperceptible movimiento. Sentía como con 2 dedos dibujaba con una caricia el borde de su cara. Sintió como ese movimiento pasaba por una de sus cejas y bajaba por su ojo; después esos dedos se alojaron en el contorno de su nariz para finalmente jugar con sus labios, un rato. Cuando esos dedos se cansaron de sentir esos labios bajaron lentamente por el mentón de Clarissa para después acariciar su cuello. Harry no despegaba los ojos de Clarissa y se volvió a acercar, dándole un suave beso en un ojo; luego se volvió a separar de ella para después darle un beso en la punta de la nariz; luego le dio un beso muy cerca de la boca, y por ultimo le dio un beso en el cuello. Clarissa lo miraba sorprendida y encantada al mismo tiempo y luego, y sin que Harry se lo esperara hizo lo mismo que había hecho él segundos atrás. Luego lo miro con una cara de satisfacción y de miedo al mismo tiempo, ya sabia lo que seguiría después y se le recogió el estomago de solo pensarlo, aunque lo deseara. Harry parecía estar en la misma situación, aun no tenía mucha experiencia en el departamento de los besos, y aunque lo recordaba, no sabia bien que hacer en esta situación, esta era completamente diferente de lo que había sido con Cho, esta le producía muchas más cosas, cosas indescriptibles y extrañas, y raramente agradables.

Harry volvió a recostar su frente contra la de Clarissa, cuando él hizo eso ella se sintió decepcionada y aliviada al tiempo, no sabia bien si quería que Harry la besara en ese preciso momento, o si prefería no dañar ese momento mágico presionándolo. Harry sintió que ese era el momento preciso para hablar, ya había hecho todo lo que había querido y todo lo que podía hacer, bueno no todo. Ahora lo único que quedaba era decirle a Clarissa todo lo que sentía por ella. Harry no sabia como empezar, no sabia que decir. Esto era algo mucho más difícil que enfrentarse a mil Colacuernos juntos.

Hola, siento la demora con este capitulo, la verdad he estado muy ocupada estudiando, esta tambien me quedo un poco raro, pero igual espero que les guste! Gracias a los que han dejado reviews, de verdad que me animan a seguir escribiendo, y a los que han leído la historia y no lo han hecho ¿Por qué no se animan?


	10. 10 Te necesito

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warnner Bros

Este capítulo lo quiero dedicar a Rizzetta Tonks, a quien le agradezco con el alma, las criticas, los ánimos y el apoyo incondicional que me ha brindado! Gracias y Mil veces Gracias niña! Sigue así!

Obviamente este capítulo también está dedicado a todos aquellos que han seguido la historia y a todos que me han dejado criticas, porque me parece la mejor manera de mostrarles mi agradecimiento! Este es uno de los mejores capítulos que he escrito, además de ser el más difícil hasta ahora, espero que lo disfruten y que me digan cómo les pareció.

**10. Te necesito**

Clarissa lo seguía mirando, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, Harry por su parte había encontrado las palabras para decirle a Clarissa lo que sentía. El problema era que no sabía como empezar, no sabía si primero besarla para luego decirle lo que sentía o si primero decirle para después sellar todo con el beso. La segunda fue la opción que más le llamo la atención luego de unos pocos segundos. Clarissa seguía mirándolo intensa y tiernamente, él le correspondía de igual manera, se sentía tan feliz, tan calmado que se dio cuenta de que ya no necesitaba más valor, no, definitivamente, ya se había armado del valor suficiente como para confesar sus sentimientos. Pequeños escalofríos se seguían colando por su espalda, Clarissa seguía jugando con su pelo a la vez que se iba acercando más a él, para acariciarle la cara con su nariz, Harry le sonrió y comenzó a decirle suavemente y en un susurro, mientras ella se separaba un poco de su cara.

Te vi..., yo simplemente te vi..., y eso me basto para darme cuenta de que te necesito más que a nadie, y a nada en el mundo-. Terminó de decirle con una suave sonrisa de satisfacción y de alegría, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, Clarissa al oír esto abrió un poco los ojos en señal de sorpresa, también abrió un poco la boca, parecía que iba a decir algo, pero al final le respondió con una dulce sonrisa. Harry se limitó a mirarla a los ojos mientras lentamente acortaba la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de ella, no sabía bien que lo impulsaba a hacerlo, lo único que sabia es que necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, necesitaba de alguna manera apropiarse de ellos, para asegurarse de que estarían con los suyos para siempre.

Él, estaba empezando a sentir un cosquilleo muy fuerte en su estomago, sus piernas habían empezado a temblar y su respiración se había agitado rápidamente. Clarissa estaba igual o peor, no era capaz de moverse ni de parpadear, sus piernas tambien empezaron a temblar y su estomago tambien se invadió de un cosquilleo intenso e inexplicable, al tiempo que su respiración se salía de control. Suavemente Harry empezó a tocar los labios de Clarissa con los suyos, mientras se embriagaba con un sentimiento nuevo de naturaleza inexplicable. Con sus labios apenas estaba descubriendo los de Clarissa; los estaba sintiendo de la forma más simple que podía; los estaba rozando con los suyos; estaba jugando tiernamente con ellos; sencillamente les estaba demostrando cuanto los necesitaba. Clarissa estaba tratando tímidamente de corresponderle y de seguirle el juego. Ninguno se había atrevido a cerrar los ojos; él porque sentía tan sagrado lo que estaba tocando, que por miedo a profanarlo mantenía esa mirada para pedirle permiso a Clarissa por lo que estaba haciendo, no los cerraba porque necesitaba saber si lo que estaba haciendo le era permitido; ella, porque no podía evitar sentir un chispazo recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras se perdía en esos ojos color esmeralda, además no quería dejar de mirarlos por miedo a que desaparecieran y se llevaran consigo la felicidad que producían. Clarissa había entendido el juego de Harry, había entendido lo que él estaba haciendo porque sus ojos se lo decían todo, ya no necesitaba más, ya sabia porque él estaba haciendo eso; en ese momento entendió que ella tambien necesitaba de él y sólo de él más que a nadie y a nada en el mundo, fue por esto que lentamente cerró sus ojos y se entrego por completo a ese beso. Harry vio como ella cerraba los ojos mientras sentía como sus labios estaban más presionados contra los de ella. Clarissa había remplazado el roce por un contacto más preciso y constante; había empezado a entrelazar sus labios con los de él mediante un baile lento y acompasado. Cada uno estaba descubriendo el sabor del otro; sus lenguas se perseguían tímidamente como si les diera miedo encontrarse. Harry se sentía en el cielo, los labios de Clarissa sabían justo a lo que él se había imaginado. Él le estaba demostrando con ese beso cuanto la necesitaba, el miedo que le daba perderla, lo mucho que significaba ella para él, lo mucho que estaría dispuesto a entregarle, y todo lo que sería capaz de hacer con tal de no perder esos labios, esa sonrisa, esos ojos y esa tristeza. Clarissa por su parte, también le estaba demostrando lo mucho que lo necesitaba, le estaba dando a entender que él desde aquella tarde en la que se habían conocido se había convertido en la persona más importante de toda su vida. Ya cada uno sabía cuanto necesitaba el uno del otro y fue por esto que a medida que los sentimientos iban aumentando y de que la necesidad mutua iba aumentando y se iba dibujando como algo vital de ahora en adelante, el beso se convertía en algo mucho más intenso, profundo, significativo y personal; ya nada quedaba de ese pequeño roce con el que habían empezado a besarse, ahora se besaban con mucha más intensidad, pasión y entrega. El aire estaba empezando a faltar y eso poco o nada les importaba; Harry sostenía la cara de Clarissa entre sus manos, Clarissa seguía abrazada a él, tenía uno de sus brazos sobre uno de los hombros de Harry y el otro estaba aferrado a su espalda. El aire cada vez se hacía más necesario y con esto el final del beso inminente. Ninguno de los dos quería romper el beso, cada uno trataba de aguantar lo más que podía, pero ya no podían más, necesitaban respirar y aunque no quisieran separarse, era necesario. Se empezaron a separar lentamente. Harry rozó con su nariz una de las mejillas de Clarissa; luego se volvió a acercar a sus labios y le dio 2 pequeños y cortos besos; luego le dio un pequeño beso en uno de sus ojos y terminó abrazándola fuertemente. Clarissa no se había atrevido a decir palabra alguna; Harry no lo creía necesario porque simplemente lo había sentido y con eso le bastaba. Se quedaron otro ratito ahí abrazados y sin decir palabra alguna. Harry se sentía liberado, se sentía feliz, tan feliz como lo había sido hace mucho tiempo. Ahora su vida tenía un nuevo significado y ese era Clarissa, con sus ojos, su voz, sus labios, su cara, su tristeza, su alma y todo su ser. Desde el preciso momento que descubrió a Clarissa por primera vez, a contra luz en la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive, supo que nadie significaba y significaría tanto en su vida como ella.

La frente de Harry estaba presionada contra la de Clarissa, su nariz tambien; podía sentir su cálida respiración, mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas y seguía mirándola a los ojos, le preguntó. –Clarissa... ¿Por qué estabas llorando?-, terminó de decir mientras le daba a Clarissa un beso en la punta de la nariz y la interrogaba con los ojos. Clarissa lo miró un poco asustada, no respondió nada, se separo un poco de él todavía mirándolo a los ojos. Harry notó como su mirada se tornaba un poco sombría con la pregunta y se asustó; él también se separo un poco de ella, no entendía su actitud. Clarissa siguió mirándolo a los ojos, movió suavemente la cabeza en forma negativa y le respondió. –Eso en este momento no importa ¿si? Más bien dime ¿Por qué lloraste?-. preguntó mientras se acercaba nuevamente a él para jugar con el pelo de su frente; ella por algún extraño motivo no quería decirle a Harry por qué estaba llorando, y en vez de eso prefería preguntarle a él. Clarissa estaba desordenando aún más el pelo de Harry cuando descubrió que él, al igual que ella, tenía una extraña cicatriz; ésta era en forma de rayo y estaba sobre su frente, y definitivamente era completamente diferente a la que ella tenía en la muñeca. Clarissa, primero la miró un poco extrañada y luego la delineo con uno de sus dedos. Harry no sabía que hacer; al principio se sintió algo incomodo y empezó a mirar a Clarissa con temor; Clarissa se dio cuenta, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su boca y cogió suavemente la cara de Harry, la inclinó brevemente y le dio un beso en la cicatriz.

Harry encontró esto maravillosamente extraño, nunca nadie había visto y había actuado de esa manera con esa cicatriz; él no entendía la razón que tenía Clarissa para haber hecho esto y, cómo no sabia que pensar y no sabia muy bien que hacer, se quedó aturdido un momento pensando en lo que Clarissa había acabado de hacerle a su cicatriz, hasta que sintió cómo unos grandes y hermosos ojos verde claro, lo miraban expectantes por una respuesta.

Yo... este... yo lloré; porque no puedo resistir verte llorar; porque cuando te vi así sentí como con tus lágrimas además de tu felicidad también te llevabas la poca mía. Por eso fue que vine hasta aquí a buscarte. Primero pensé que ibas para tu casa y tuve la esperanza y la necesidad de encontrarte para consolarte,... y luego hubo algo que me dirigió hasta acá, no sé que lo hizo, simplemente sé que algo lo hizo; algo me trajo hasta acá y me mostró lo que estaba buscando. Luego de que te hubiera encontrado; vi como llorabas y sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba con cada lágrima tuya, y fue en ese momento, en ese justo momento, cuando entendí, que si tu que eras la única que me ha dado felicidad desde...- en ese momento a Harry se le ensombrecieron los ojos un poco, ya sabía lo que tenía que decir, ya sabía que tema venía, no lo podía evitar o por lo menos no lo podía seguir negando-... desde que murió la única persona que... este... la única persona que ha sido lo más cercano a un padre o mejor dicho lo más cercano a un padre que he conocido-, terminó de decir esto atropelladamente, con la garganta seca y con la voz levemente cortada; tardó un poco en recuperar la idea de lo que estaba haciendo, cuando lo hizo prosiguió mucho más calmado y aun mirando a Clarissa a los ojos. -Y sí tu no eras feliz, entonces yo tampoco podría volver a ser feliz porque tu no lo eras. Entonces cuando te vi llorando, sentí la necesidad de llorar también, no sólo por ti, sino también por mí, ya que contigo sentí que podría desahogarme, porque vi que de alguna manera entenderías mi dolor, porque tu eres lo único que me ha ayudado a olvidarme de él un poco...-. Terminó de decir. Clarissa lo miraba inocentemente y extrañamente; no sabía como responderle. Por su parte, Harry no sabía cómo interpretar la actitud de Clarissa pero no pensó mucho en ello y siguió hablando. –Clarissa; no sé que pasó, yo, yo... simplemente te vi; te vi, te descubrí y mi vida cambió; de un momento a otro todo pareció iluminarse y no sé porque-. Dijo está vez un poco más decidido y con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Clarissa para besarla una vez más. Clarissa lo miraba sorprendida, y asustada, muy asustada; y justamente, cuando Harry estaba sólo a pocos centímetros de ella, dijo. -Harry... ya... ya es muy tarde debo irme-. Harry se paró en secó y la miro un poco entristecido, no quería separase de ella tan rápidamente. Ella ahora tenía una mirada extraña; cómo de angustia, cuando desvió la mirada de Harry y le dijo en un susurro. –Lo siento... Harry lo siento–Dijo esto con voz llorosa, dio la vuelta rápidamente, y salió corriendo.

Bueno he aquí por fin otro capitulo. Disculpen la tardanza! Pero es que últimamente no tengo tiempo porque cada día tengo que estudiar más y más. Espero críticas de los que siguen la historia, y de los que la han leído y no se han animado a dejarme una maravillosa crítica, también. Eso sí sobra decir que les agradezco hasta el cielo a los que me han apoyado con ésta historia, con las críticas!


	11. 11 Una verdad muy dolorosa

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warnner Bros

**11**

**Una verdad muy dolorosa**

Clarissa se veía a lo lejos corriendo, doblando la esquina, cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo detrás de ella, estaba muy asustado y no entendía el por qué de la actitud de Clarissa. Corría tan rápido como podía, y ella no aparecía por ningún lado, desesperado comenzó a llamarla gritando

¡Clarissa¡Clarissa¿en dónde estas?-. gritó mientras cruzaba la calle, luego de haber doblado la esquina, para seguir por la avenida Magnolia. Miraba para todos lados y no la veía, seguía corriendo, al tiempo que la desesperación crecía en su pecho. Estaba muy oscuro y estaba empezando a hacer frío, mucho frío, el cielo estaba nublado. Parecía que por primera vez en una noche de verano iba a llover. Clarissa seguía sin atender a las suplicas de Harry cuando empezaron a caer gruesas y frías gotas de lluvia. Él continuaba buscándola desesperado, mientras cada vez llovía más y más fuerte. La lluvia no lo dejaba ver. Tenía mucho frío, los dedos de las manos se le estaban entumeciendo, casi no los podía mover; sus brazos estaban empapados, mejor dicho todo él estaba empapado; las gruesas gotas de lluvia que caían de su pelo, se colaban por su boca dejándole un sabor amargo y una desesperación que apenas podía soportar. Ya había corrido mucho, había caminado mucho y no había encontrado a Clarissa. La lluvia seguía cada vez más fuerte. Mientras caminaba cerca al pequeño callejón que formaba un atajo entre la calle Magnolia y el paseo Glicina, oyó un ruido y pensó que algo o alguien estaba ahí escondido. Se acercó lentamente, no veía nada porque todo estaba muy oscuro, pero podía sentir que había algo ahí.

Clarissa veía como Harry se acercaba, mientras el corazón le corría más y más aceleradamente. Tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para que ni su corazón ni su respiración la delataran. Estaba temblando incontroladamente, tenía mucho frío y se sentía muy muy débil, estaba a punto de desmayarse, lo sabía. Harry estaba tan solo a unos pocos centímetros de ella, cuando se detuvo por alguna razón. Clarissa dio gracias al cielo por esto, en ese momento y especialmente luego de lo que había pasado, no quería ver a Harry.

Harry se había detenido, oía un ruido detrás de él y rápida e instintivamente sacó su varita del bolsillo de sus jeans; no encontró nada, sin embargo sentía que algo andaba mal. Siguió mirando, tratando de encontrar algo; sigilosamente empezó a caminar aún con la varita en alto. Seguía lloviendo, aunque ahora no era tan fuerte, Harry podía ver un poco mejor; su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, estaba asustado y no sabía porque, quizás, fuera por el recuerdo de los dementores. Hace un año a él y a su querido primo los habían atacado en ese callejón oscuro y frío, al que minutos antes había pensado entrar, para confirmar si sus sospechas de que algo se estaba ocultando ahí, eran o no ciertas.

Clarissa no veía lo que Harry estaba haciendo, porqué se había tapado la cara con las manos cuando él casi la descubre; no sabia lo que estaba pasando, lo único que sabia era que algo, quizá un milagro había detenido a Harry, un milagro que le agradecía a la vida, porque lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era volver a ver esos ojos otra vez y volver a sentir esos labios. No sabía porque se había asustado tanto con lo que Harry le había dicho, quizás era, porque lo que menos quería en el mundo, era que alguien la necesitara de la manera en la que Harry parecía que lo hacía, y lo peor, ella también lo necesitaba a él, tanto o más de lo que él la necesitaba a ella. Eso era definitivamente lo que menos pedía en ese momento, especialmente por su condición. Se reprochó por haber sido tan débil, se reprochó severamente por haberse vuelto presa de los sentimientos que le producía aquel muchacho de ojos verdes. No lo podía volver a ver, no lo quería volver a ver, o por lo menos tenía que hacerse a esa idea aunque se le partiera el alma en mil pedazos con sólo pensarlo. ¿Por qué había pasado eso¿Por qué esos ojos la miraba como la miraban¿Por qué ese niño del que nunca había oído nada, del que nunca había sabido nada, se le había quedado pegado a la piel, a los huesos, desde la primera vez que lo vio¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a ella cuando ya era demasiado tarde? Lagrimas de desesperación, de miedo, de impotencia y de rabia, recorrían nuevamente su rostro; de nuevo porqué era por Harry, era él el motivo por el que ella no había parado de llorar desde anoche. No había parado de llorar desde que se dio cuenta de que tan solo había necesitado de una mirada para amarlo. Por eso lloraba, porque estaba aterrada de que pudiera amar a alguien, porque estaba aterrada de haber caído en ese juego, en el que siempre había jurado que no iba a caer.

Harry había empezado a sentir un olor que se le hacía vagamente familiar, era un fuerte olor a licor. Siguió caminando, y encendió con un _Lumos_ la punta de su varita, para poder ver algo en la oscuridad. Apenas había hecho eso cuando apareció de la nada Mundungus Fletcher; Harry por fin había descubierto, y no con mucho agrado, quien era él que lo estaba observando.

¡Pero qué haces muchacho! guarda eso, no es prudente tenerlo afuera en estos momentos¿qué tal si la niña que estaba contigo la ve¡Nos meteríamos en problemas!- dijo Mundungus, casi en un susurro sólo para que Harry pudiera oírlo.

¿Qué me acabas de decir Mundungus?- preguntó Harry agresivamente, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Mundungus sabía que Clarissa estaba con Harry, porque la había visto con él en el parque. Cuando esta idea cruzó por su mente, su estomago dio un vuelco violento causado por la ira que le producía saber qué no tenía ni un solo momento de privacidad en su vida.

– ¡Que guardes la varita te digo! O si no qué le dirás a la niña que estaba en el parque contigo. ¿cómo le explicarás lo qué eso es?–. Volvió a decir Mundungus, también en un susurro y señalando la varita de Harry.

– ¡No voy a tener que explicarle nada, porque ella no está aquí! además ¿Cómo sabes de ella?–. Preguntó una vez más, esta vez en un tono mucho más fuerte; había explotado y ahora no había nada en el mundo que pudiera calmarlo.

– Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, ella si está aquí, allá en el callejón, vi cuando se escondió, luego de que saliera corriendo del parque-. Mundungus terminó de decir esto otra vez en un susurro, luego dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y volvió a preguntar. –Y ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste para que saliera corriendo así? O ¿es qué eres tan malo besando que ella tuvo que salir corriendo para que no le dieras más besos?-. le preguntó con un dejo de burla y con una expresión de picardía en la cara

Harry estaba furioso, cuando oyó lo ultimo que había dicho Mundungus, rápidamente un color carmesí se había extendido por toda su cara; no sabía si era por vergüenza o si era por rabia. Estaba tratando de controlar, fuera lo que fuera lo que sentía, estaba tratando de reaccionar cuando asimiló lo que acababa de oír; Clarissa estaba en el callejón¡por fin la había encontrado! Sin pensarlo dos veces dio media vuelta y salió corriendo para el callejón, mientras su rabia se apaciguaba rápidamente. Llegó a ese corredor oscuro y frío, seguido de Mundungus. Estaba visiblemente alterado y ansioso por ver a Clarissa de nuevo, necesitaba saber la razón de su actitud; quería saber por qué había salido corriendo. Llegó al corredor agitado y comenzó a mirar para todos lados pero no vio a Clarissa por ningún lado, ahora una enorme tristeza combinada con cierta incertidumbre, se apoderaba de su ser en pocos segundos; su esperanza de saber que era lo que había provocado la actitud de Clarissa, se había esfumado tan rápido como había aparecido. Resignado salió del callejón para encontrarse de frente, nuevamente con Mundungus, al cual no dijo una sola palabra. Harry lo miró unos segundos, quería reprocharle lo que segundos atrás había oído de su boca, pero simplemente no tenía ánimos para hacerlo, ya no sentía rabia, solo impotencia, desconcierto y melancolía; siguió mirándolo distraído poco tiempo antes de girar su cuerpo hacía la derecha, para irse hacía su casa; necesitaba y quería estar sólo.

Por su parte Mundungus Fletcher, notó inmediatamente la cara de frustración y angustia con la que salió Harry del callejón, y prefirió ahorrarse comentarios, aunque estaba muerto de la curiosidad por saber quién era aquella muchachita a la que Harry había espantado minutos atrás en el parque. Vio como Harry se alejaba lentamente de él y decidió escoltarlo en silencio para no molestarlo.

Harry caminaba por inercia. La lluvia ya había cesado y sin embargo, sentía todo el peso del agua en su cuerpo, y especialmente, en su alma. La noche le había dejado un extraño sabor agridulce; un sabor que empezaba en su boca y llegaba hasta su corazón. Ésta era una de las más extrañas sensaciones que había sentido en su vida. Tocó sus labios; apenas si podía creer lo que había acabado de pasar, todavía podía sentir los cálidos labios de Clarissa sobre los suyos, todavía podía percibir, aunque fuera un poco, su sabor. Una débil sonrisa se dibujo en su boca, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, al pensar que eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Había sido perfecto, o bueno casi perfecto; lo único que podía ensombrecer ese momento de felicidad, era la manera en la que había terminado. En su memoria ahora estaba la cara de terror de Clarissa, luego que él terminara de decirle que la necesitaba simplemente para poder vivir. No sabía si había hecho mal diciéndole esto. Sencillamente no entendía la razón de su cambio repentino de actitud. En su cabeza miles de preguntas y de posibles respuestas daban vueltas, como un remolino sin principio y sin fin; estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de sus tíos. Sin una alternativa y si una respuesta posible ante la huida de Clarissa, abrió la puerta, para ver como en el fondo del corredor, lo esperaba tío Vernon, con la mirada más acusatoria y más llena de rabia, que jamás había visto reflejada en él. Entró a la casa sin ni siquiera despedirse o por lo menos cerciorarse que Mundungus estaba detrás de él.

En una calle desierta y poco iluminada, Clarissa caminaba con pasos lentos y torpes. Había salido del callejón apenas Harry se había dado la vuelta. Salió corriendo a pesar de lo débil que se encontraba; no sabía de donde había sacado la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Corrió lo más que pudo, sin mirar atrás, y cuando ya no pudo más se detuvo, no sin antes cerciorarse, que Harry no estuviera tras de ella. Estaba empapada; tenía mucho frío, además de tener un hueco en su corazón, luego de haber descubierto la verdad. Estaba enamorada, si, estaba enamorada, amaba a Harry con toda su vida. Tenía tan poca energía que no podía pensar, sin embargo las lágrimas inundaban su cara, con mucha más fuerza que la noche anterior. Tenía la mirada perdida y una desgarradora sonrisa en la cara. Caminaba sin saber en donde estaba; miro para todos los lados y no se ubicó; desesperada y ya a punto de desmayarse, identificó que estaba en la Calle Handbag y siguió caminando. Su respiración estaba muy agitada y varias series de escalofríos la recorrían de arriba abajo. Sus pies iban casi arrastrándose cuando vio el carro de su papá en la acera. Caminó un poco más mientras sentía cómo su último aliento se iba con este esfuerzo. Llegó a la puerta de su casa y timbró; lentamente todo a su alrededor se oscurecía más y más. La puerta se abrió y no alcanzó a ver quién le había abierto, porque sus ojos se habían sumido en una oscuridad total.

Por fin otro capitulo nuevo, casi no lo logro terminar! Pero bueno aquí está y eso es lo importante! Lentamente irán entendiendo la actitud de Clarissa. Bueno por ahora no les puedo adelantar más. Espero les guste este capitulo, dejen REVIEWS por fa!

PD: Se me había olvidado darles las gracias a todos los que me han dejado criticas. Perdónenme!


	12. Entre sueños, insomnios y descubrimiento

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warnner Bros.

**12. Entre sueños, insomnios y descubrimientos **

Vernon estaba sentado en el fondo del corredor, esperando a que Harry llegara, quería echarle una buena reprimenda por lo que había hecho por la mañana, todavía no sabía que le iba a hacer, no sabía como lo iba a castigar, sólo sabía que lo iba a hacer, porque eso definitivamente no se podía quedar así. Estaba maquinando su maquiavélico plan de venganza, cuando vio como la puerta de la casa se abría para darle paso a Harry. Inmediatamente se paró de donde estaba y se dirigió hacía donde estaba su poco apreciado sobrino. Este apenas lo vio se quedo inmóvil, ya sabía lo que le venía y no le importó porque su cabeza en ese momento estaba tan llena de cosas, que un regaño más, un problema más y sobretodo un problema relacionado con su tortura de vida en Privet Drive no significaría mucho y no haría ninguna diferencia respecto a todo los sentimientos que ahora tenía encima. Vernon se acercó peligrosamente a Harry con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, lo observó inquisidoramente por un momento sin decir nada, notó que estaba mojado y que tenía una expresión rara en la cara, cosa a la que no le dio importancia porque terminó gritándole en la cara.

–¿cómo te atreves a largarte dejando a Dudley sólo con el caos que tu creaste¿cómo es que puedes ser tan cínico para hacerlo sabiendo que todo fue culpa de tu anormalidad¿cómo es que puedes ser tan desagradecido para ponernos a tu tía, a Dudley y a mi en peligro luego de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti?–terminó de gritar, mientras cogía a Harry intempestivamente del cuello de la camiseta y lo empezaba a sacudir. Harry por su parte no hacía nada, simplemente se limitaba a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, impasible, sin temor, sin odio, sin nada; desde hacía mucho pero mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir ese miedo, ese temor que la estupidez de su tío le impartía cuando era más pequeño, cuando era más inocente, cuando era más indefenso, cuando aún no sabía nada de su destino, ni de Voldemort y mucho menos de la profecía. ¿Por qué ahora que sabía todo eso, ahora qué sabía que le esperaba, ahora que sabía su destino debía preocuparse por un regaño más de tío Vernon, por un reproche, por un insulto, por una humillación¿por qué debía preocuparse ahora por algo que era normal en su vida, si tenía muchas más cosas a las cuales temer¿en realidad debía preocuparse, debía temer, debía seguirle el juego, debía darle ese gusto, si, porque en realidad eso era lo que él quería, rebajar a Harry a su mínima expresión tal y como siempre se ha preocupado por hacerlo, entonces ¿valdría la pena seguirle el juego esta vez? No, definitivamente no valía la pena gastar energía en esa batalla, en ese juego que tenía perdido desde el preciso instante en el que él había aparecido en esa casa, en esa maldita casa, en ese maldito infierno que la que decía ser su tía, la que decía ser la hermana de su mamá, su esposo y su hijo, lo habían obligado a vivir sin uno sólo instante de tregua por quince años.

De repente y cómo si la mirada de Harry o el contacto con su camiseta mojada electrocutara, tío Vernon deja de sacudir y de gritar a su sobrino. Parece que se ha cansado, pero conociéndolo bien, esa actitud sólo es el ojo del huracán, es sólo un descanso de la tormenta que se acerca, Harry lo sabe, porque conoce a su tío mejor de lo que él cree. Ahora, luego de los gritos iniciales está tratando de recobrar fuerza, de recobrar el aliento para comenzar con la misma retahíla de siempre; esa retahíla que dice lo mucho que odia a Harry, lo mucho que este se parece a los vagos y degenerados de sus padres, lo mucho que generosamente su tía y él han hecho por Harry y lo muy poco agradecido que este se muestra ante los "sacrificios" que estos han hecho para mantenerlo en casa.

Harry sigue sin decir nada, sigue sin defenderse y parece que esto enfurece aún más a Vernon, porque al parecer el ritmo de los gritos y el compás de los insultos se hacen cada vez más intensos tanto en decibeles como en contenido, mientras que el morado de la cara de morsa de Vernon se hacía, sí era posible más y más intenso. Tío Vernon estaba peleando sólo porque la cabeza, la conciencia y los sentidos de Harry estaban ausentes, estaban en otro mundo, estaban ajenos a los insultos y los gritos, y estaban absortos y completamente concentrados en los recuerdos y más específicamente en Clarissa; en su voz; en sus ojos; en sus manos; en el sabor de sus labios, pero sobretodo en su huida y en el miedo, en ese terror y melancolía que había visto reflejado en sus ojos luego de haberle dicho que la necesitaba de la misma manera que necesitaba el aire para respirar; era por esto , además de no tener ganas, que no podía responderle a tío Vernon, era por esto que notaba muy difusamente cómo éste se enfurecía cada vez un poco más, porque en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Vernon parecía no entender la actitud del muchacho; él estaba ahí insultando a los locos padres de Harry, afirmando que su madre era un fenómeno digno de exposición en un circo, mientras que su padre era un degenerado bueno para nada, incapaz de hacer algo útil o digno, y este ni siquiera parecía inmutarse ante esto, no mostraba signos de quererse defender, o si acaso responder de alguna forma a los insultos y las sacudidas que le estaba profiriendo. Tal vez fue por esto que decidió soltarlo, mientras intentaba descifrar la punzada que se le formaba en el estomago por la extraña actitud del muchacho; no sabía si era frustración al ver fallido su típico plan de venganza, o si era desilusión al ver cómo Harry se había rendido antes siquiera de haber empezado la pelea, porque él, aunque no quería para nada al muchacho, siempre había notado que por lo menos era valiente, si, definitivamente de eso se había dado cuenta en las muchas peleas que había tenido con él. Su sobrino no se vencía tan fácilmente, peleaba, se defendía y no permitía que nadie insultara ni a su padre ni a su madre y muy extrañamente, definitivamente muy extrañamente, ésta vez no se había defendido, no había peleado, es más, le había permitido insultar a sus padres, no había hecho nada para detener las sandeces que salían de su boca. Sandeces que siempre llevaban al mismo resultado, que llegaban hasta el punto que siempre lo hacían, a descontrolarlo a un grado tal que llegaba a cometer alguna estupidez con su magia; un resultado, un producto predecible y algo glorioso para tío Vernon porque permitía un castigo mucho mayor del que él tenía pensado en un principio y por lo tanto un placer algo mayor, una superioridad mayor. Tal vez era por eso que sentía esa punzada de frustración y de desilusión justo en la mitad del estómago, porque definitivamente en ese momento, en esa pelea, su sobrino, le había ganado muy inteligentemente, al negarle sutilmente ese sádico poder de superioridad que usualmente experimentaba, aunque fuera por unos pocos y efímeros momentos, ante el miedo y el temor que su sobrino y su magia le infundaban. Porque y no podía negar que aunque el hacer enfadar a Harry implicaba un riesgo muy alto, el placer que experimentaba al verlo rendido, amedrentado por haberse descontrolado era mucho mayor que el riesgo, o por lo menos eso era lo que la cabeza de Vernon parecía concluir. Harto y rendido luego de haber peleado sólo, Vernon soltó bruscamente a Harry directo contra el suelo, el cual cayó produciendo un ruido seco para luego fulminar con la mirada a su tío. Vernon al ver esto se entusiasmo porque creyó que la pelea por fin iba a dar comienzo conclusión que dio a entender con una cínica y fría sonrisa dirigida a Harry, el cual siguió sin hacer nada más aparte de sostenerle una mirada llena de odio. Estuvieron así por pequeñas fracciones de tiempo, hasta que Harry se levantó, todavía mirando a su tío con odio, se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a un Vernon enfurecido y confundido al pie de las escaleras.

Harry subió las escaleras rápidamente y se encerró en su cuarto, hoy al igual que anoche tenía que pensar en todo lo que le había pasado en el día. Sin saber muy bien porque se tumbó en su cama boca arriba y dirigiendo su mirada al techo, su mente volvió a enfrascarse en lo que estaba enfrascada desde que vio como Clarissa se alejaba corriendo de él. No entendía que era lo qué le había pasado, qué era lo que la había hecho huir si todo parecía tan bien; no entendía si había hecho algo mal o si se había apresurado mucho al decirle todas esas cosas, o quizás, había dicho precisamente lo que ella menos esperaba escuchar. Porque si lo pensaba bien era muy raro que llegara una persona de la noche a la mañana a decirle a alguien lo que él le había dicho a Clarissa.

Él era conciente de haber dicho esas cosas porque las sentía, no las había dicho simplemente porque sí y aunque las sintiera tampoco sabía bien porque las sentía tan profundas con tan sólo haber visto no más de dos veces a la persona que se las producía. Era increíble, era realmente increíble que la hubiera besado la segunda vez que la había visto en su vida, es decir, estuvo interesado en Cho por tres años y nunca, pero nunca se había atrevido ni siquiera a pensar algo así con ella y era tan así que al final ella fue la que lo besó sin que él siquiera se lo hubiera esperado. Pero, obviamente eso no era todo, su cabeza tampoco parecía encontrarle lógica a lo que de su boca había salido esa noche ¿qué era todo lo que había dicho¿de dónde lo había sacado¿cómo había encontrado esas palabras? y lo más importante ¿por qué, por qué esas habían sido sus palabras¿cómo era posible que las hubiera dicho, cómo se habían formado¿qué era exactamente lo que sentía por Clarissa¿por qué apenas podía respirar cuando la tenía cerca¿por qué se sintió aún más desgraciado y angustiado de lo que lo venia haciendo cuando la vio llorar¿por qué sentía que se le iba el alma con cada lagrima suya? Todo, absolutamente todo giraba entorno al por qué como pregunta y en cambio respuestas no encontraba y la verdad era que entre más le daba vuelta a alguna que otra respuesta menos entendía las razones. Se estaba empeñando demasiado en ponerle un nombre, una etiqueta a lo que sentía por ella, cuando era igual de extraño, de inexplicable, de inesperado, a lo que se había convertido su vida desde los once años y aunque él supiera que quizás eso había pasado porque sí, porque tenía que pasar, porque simplemente lo estaba sintiendo, porque simplemente lo necesitaba, quería encontrar una razón algo más allá de eso, algo más lógica, para tener la absoluta certeza de que había pasado de verdad, que había sido real y no simplemente un loco sueño de su imaginación; lo necesitaba para apropiarse completamente de ese sentimiento, para de alguna manera asegurarle una existencia para siempre.

Pensando y pensando en esto nuevamente, en todo lo que había pasado desde que la había visto ahí parada en la puerta de la casa, en la primera vez que la había abrazado, en la primera vez que había sentido su piel, en la primera vez que había visto sus ojos, en la primera vez que había escuchado su voz, en la primera vez que la había besado, la cual rogaba a los cielos que no fuera la última, Harry se encontró nuevamente invadido por esa extraña sensación que se producía en todo su interior cuando la tenía cerca; las mariposas volvieron a su estomago, los escalofríos volvieron a su espalda, sus piernas volvieron a temblar y su respiración volvió a salirse de control. Una sonrisa volvió a asomarse en su cara ante el descontrol al que estaba sometido su cuerpo por esos sentimientos; era increíble lo que había pasado, era increíble que se hubiera atrevido a tanto con ella, y lo mejor era que le hubiera funcionado, porque en parte y pensándolo bien, si Clarissa había permitido que eso pasara, era por algo o ¿no? y aunque lo de la huida era extraño y hasta un poco preocupante, definitivamente era algo que no podía empañar la felicidad que estaba sintiendo al haber llegado a la conclusión a la que había llegado; él era correspondido por Clarissa en ese sentimiento sin nombre que nacía en lo más profundo de su alma, en ese sentimiento con el que todos sus sentidos se embriagaban cuando la tenía cerca. En ese momento, y pensándolo bien, el por qué y el cómo que su cabeza buscaba desesperadamente no importaban tanto como él en un principio había creído, porque simplemente lo importante era esa sensación de felicidad absoluta, de esperanza y de vida que lo embargaba gracias a Clarissa; porque lo importante era saber que ese sentimiento estaba ahí presente en cada una de las células de su cuerpo; porque lo importante era sentir esa calidez indescifrable e indescriptible que le producían esos ojos, esa piel, esos labios y en cierto sentido esa tristeza, esa melancolía que sorpresivamente lo tenía maravillado hasta los huesos; porque lo importante era saber o mejor sentir eso que en él gritaba que aunque no supiera las razones y que aunque quizás nunca las supiera, Clarissa era justo esa razón, ese sentido necesario, ahora más que nada en el mundo, para dejar de tener miedo de si mismo y de su destino.

Poco a poco su cuerpo y sus sentidos fueron recuperando la compostura; su corazón comenzó a recuperar su ritmo normal; lentamente su cuerpo y su mente volvieron a la pasividad habitual, más no a la tristeza a la que hace poco se habían acostumbrado y todo gracias a lo que había pasado esa noche, todo gracias a ese beso, a esa caricia profunda que los labios de Clarissa habían tatuado en su boca y en su corazón. Desvió su mirada del techo y la dirigió a Hedwig, la cual lo miraba con sus enormes ojos ambarinos atentamente, cómo si supiera o cómo si pudiera leer de la cara de Harry lo que éste estaba sintiendo en ese momento, o por lo menos esa fue la impresión que su mirada dejó en Harry, cosa que pudo confirmar cuando de repente Hedwig empezó a ulular y a batir sus alas sin ninguna razón aparente. Harry se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la jaula de Hedwig, la cual movía emocionada las alas y la cabeza de arriba abajo haciendo un pequeño y disimulado alboroto. Por su parte él la veía atenta y tiernamente con sus verdes ojos, mientras sin saber bien porque asintió levemente con la cabeza al tiempo que su mascota se mostraba más emocionada, luego de esto Harry le sonrió y se dispuso a sacarla de la jaula para dejarla volar un rato, la pobre no había podido estirar mucho sus alas desde que había vuelto al Nº 4 de Privet Drive, Harry abrió la puerta de la jaula y ella salió rápidamente hacia el hombro de Harry como siempre lo hacía, le dio un suave picotazo en la oreja y salió volando por la ventana tan pronto Harry la abrió.

La noche ahora estaba calmada, ya no había rastros de la lluvia que hace unas horas había acompañado la angustia que Harry había sentido al estar buscando desesperadamente a Clarissa y al no encontrarla; ahora el cielo despejado dejaba al descubierto un maravilloso, brillante y profundo azul oscuro, adornado magistralmente por unas cuantas estrellas y por la luna llena, redonda, blanca, inmaculada y mágica. La brisa nocturna que corría lentamente y perezosamente en la calle, desordenaba el pelo de Harry y entraba directo a sus pulmones llenándolo de vida y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de felicidad. Las pocas estrellas que iluminaban la noche se veían más brillantes que de costumbre; había algo raro en esa noche que no podía describir, es decir, la luna, la luz, la brisa, el silencio, producían esa noche en él algo que nunca antes habían producido, los veía y los sentía extraños y agradables, era como si los estuviera viendo y descubriendo por primera vez, porque lo tenían completamente maravillado. Se sentía tan raro, más liviano, más tranquilo; esa noche algo había alivianado su alma notablemente, algo había hecho más ligero el peso que tenía en los hombros, algo que él sabía perfectamente qué era, más bien quién era, porque no tenía que ser un genio para saber que la razón de esa ligereza tenía nombre propio y unos hermosos ojos verdes. La misma sonrisa que se formaba desde ayer en su rostro, pero esta vez un poco más definida se volvió a asomar en su cara; era extraño cómo las cosas que antes le parecían normales, cómo las cosas cotidianas, las cosas normales, las cosas a las que estaba acostumbrado, ahora le parecían encantadoras, mágicas, más luminosas y si era posible mucho más hermosas de lo que siempre le habían parecido.

Había pasado media hora o más y Hedwig aún no llegaba; Harry estaba empezando a ser llamado a los brazos de Morfeo, sus ojos empezaban a pesar y su cuerpo por fin estaba siendo dominado por el cansancio que las emociones del día habían dejado en el. Se alejó de la ventana todavía abierta, se sentó en su cama y sin darse cuenta se acostó para finalmente quedarse profundamente dormido.

Clarissa estaba nuevamente en el parque, sentada exactamente en la misma banca en la que Harry la había encontrado. Él estaba justo detrás de ella, listo para sorprenderla con un abrazo y con un pequeño y suave beso en el cuello. Lentamente y para que ella no sintiera sus pasos, comenzó a caminar sigilosamente. El silencio era absoluto, el murmullo de la brisa no corría, sólo se podía escuchar un sonido rítmico y calmado, un tic-tac parecido al producido por un reloj cuando marca el paso del tiempo. Harry seguía caminando sigilosamente y, sorpresivamente con cada paso que daba Clarissa parecía alejarse dos, por eso comenzó a caminar con pasos más decididos, largos y rápidos, pero todavía no lograba avanzar nada. El tic-tac se hacía más y más intenso, tanto que ahora producía un ruido casi ensordecedor; Clarissa seguía con la mirada dirigida al frente, parecía que no se había dado cuenta ni del ruido ni que Harry estaba justo detrás de ella. Él ahora estaba tan desesperado que había empezado a correr inútilmente porque Clarissa cada vez se alejaba más y más, mientras que la luz que iluminaba la noche se extinguía misteriosamente y de repente empezaba a correr una brisa tan fría cómo el hielo. El tic-tac, la brisa y la oscuridad parecían aumentar con cada paso que daba Harry al tiempo que un conocido sentimiento de desasosiego crecía en su pecho, sentimiento que lo obligó a parar para tomar aire, pues la presión que este producía en su pecho era tal que no lo dejaba respirar. Se detuvo, apoyó las manos en las rodillas, bajo la cabeza, tomo un poco de aire, trató de normalizar su respiración, se calmó un poco, subió la mirada hacia Clarissa para llenarse de la energía que lo ayudaría a seguir su camino y se volvió a encontrar su espalda, tomo un último respiro y justo cuando iba a volver a emprender su camino, ella volteó su cara y dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos verdes de Harry. La brisa se detuvo de repente mientras que la oscuridad seguía aumentando y el tic-tac empezaba debilitarse; Clarissa miró a Harry por unos segundos con un extraño brillo en la mirada y le dedicó una débil sonrisa, seguida por una pequeña, silenciosa y cristalina lágrima que bajó lenta y livianamente por su mejilla derecha hasta perderse en su cuello, dejando un rastro de cristal que la mano de Clarissa borro antes de desviar su mirada de Harry para darle la espalda nuevamente. Él al ver esto, sintió como su alma se inundaba de nuevo de incertidumbre y de miedo, de mucho miedo, por esto tomo todo el aire que fue capaz de contener en sus pulmones para volver a emprender el camino hacía Clarissa. La brisa helada volvió a aparecer pero esta vez con más y más fuerza, la oscuridad se hacía más y más grande y ahora Harry sólo podía ver la sombra de Clarissa y ya no podía oír ese tic-tac que extrañamente se asemejaba a un latido de corazón; siguió corriendo desesperado y ahora con una sensación de vacío infinita e insoportable; corrió y corrió al tiempo que Clarissa se alejaba más y más, y todo se hacía tan oscuro que al final no quedó nada. Ya no había luz, ya no había nada, ya todo era negro y frío y triste, Clarissa ya no estaba, ahora sólo estaba esa tristeza, ese vacío, ese temor y ese miedo que había estado en él antes de que ella llegara a iluminar su vida; ahí estaba ese sentimiento nuevamente en él, porque Clarissa había desaparecido.

¡Nooooooooooo! Cla….rissa, no- gritó Harry desconsolado al tiempo que se incorporaba violentamente en su cama; estaba agitado muy agitado, le costaba respirar, el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y el mensaje de que todo había sido un sueño, sólo un horrible y doloroso sueño tampoco parecía llegar a su cerebro. En un principio todo a su alrededor se veía borroso, pero poco a poco y a medida que fue recuperando la noción de dónde se encontraba, su respiración empezó a calmarse, ya veía su cuarto un poco más claro, pero el miedo todavía estaba ahí, muy presente en su interior. Se sentó en el borde de su cama apoyando los codos en las rodillas y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, trato de calmarse diciéndose a si mismo que todo había sido un sueño, que nada de eso había pasado y que nada de eso iba a pasar; la ventana todavía estaba abierta, por lo que un poco más calmado se dirigió hacia ella para cerrarla, Hedwig ya había vuelto y ahora lo miraba preocupada desde su jaula. Harry se paró frente a la ventana, vio la acerca por la que Clarissa acostumbraba caminar y el corazón se le encogió violentamente haciendo que algo de la angustia que el sueño le había producido regresara a él. –No–, dijo en un susurro y negando con la cabeza –no lo voy a permitir, no, eso no puede pasar. No puedo alejarme de Clarissa, no puedo dejarla ir, no puedo, no puedo... simplemente no puedo, porque ya es demasiado tarde para hacerlo, porque ya está tan metida en mí que es imposible que viva sin ella–. Cerró los ojos tratando de organizar sus sentimientos, o mejor tratando de alejar esa angustia de él, cerró la ventana en un intento desesperado para alejar su mente de esos pensamientos y se dirigió nuevamente a su cama en donde se sentó fingiendo o pretendiendo estar más calmado, luego de un rato en el que su respiración pareció por fin calmarse por completo volvió a acostarse, repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo en su cabeza, repitiendo que todo había sido un mal sueño y nada más, un sueño que no iba a permitir que se hiciera realidad por nada del mundo, porque nada, por absolutamente nada iba a permitirlo, por nada, aunque en ese momento no supiera bien que era capaz de hacer para no permitirlo, porque no podía, no, definitivamente no podía dejar que esa sueño, o más bien esa maldita pesadilla, se hiciera realidad, porque sería su fin si perdía a Clarissa.

El insomnio había vuelto a él, después de esa pesadilla no quería dormir por miedo a soñar fuera lo que fuera, no quería volver a soñar y si para eso era necesario no volver a dormir, lo iba a hacer, definitivamente lo iba a hacer, no quería volver ver el cementerio, no quería volver a ver el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric cayendo a su lado, no quería volver a ver como Voldemort renacía, no quería volver a ver el corredor iluminado por antorchas del departamento de misterios, pero sobretodo no quería volver a ver como Sirius caía por el velo ni como Clarissa desaparecía sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Se quedó ahí acostado en su cama pensando, recordando todo, pasando de la alegría a la tristeza, de la esperanza al desasosiego y a la incertidumbre, revolviéndose y acomodándose una y otra vez en su cama; la noche o lo que quedaba de ella pasaba lentamente y él iba a cumplir su promesa de no dormir ni un sólo segundo más lo que quedaba de oscuridad, lo que él no sabía y lo que nunca sospecharía era que no era él único en esa casa que había decidido que no podría dormir más esa noche.

Últimamente Dudley no estaba durmiendo bien, por lo general se levantaba varías veces en la noche, no sabía cómo ni porqué su sueño se había hecho tan liviano, cualquier pequeño e insignificante ruido lo despertaba. Tal vez la culpa de todo la tenía el fenómeno de Potter, que con sus gritos, sus quejas y sus suplicas sin sentido no lo dejaba dormir. Era increíble como a pesar que había noches en las que no gritaba o murmuraba estupideces, sobre un tal Sirius o Cedric o cualquiera de esos fenómenos iguales a él, Dudley tan sólo se despertaba con el ruido que producía Harry al revolverse en la cama como queriéndose librar de algo o de alguien o quien sabe con que motivo; el caso era que la lucha de cobijas que su primo parecía tener cada noche despertaba a Dudley y no lo dejaba dormir en paz. Esa noche no había sido diferente, todo había empezado porque Harry no dejaba de revolverse en su cama provocando un ruidito infernal, o más bien un murmullo infernal que terminó por despertar a Dudley. Desesperado y tratando de recobrar el sueño nuevamente él también empezó a dar vueltas en su cama, el idiota de su primo no parecía ser capaz de calmarse y justo cuando él estaba ya lo suficientemente desesperado y de mal genio como para ir y levantarlo de un puño, oyó algo que lo dejo completamente aturdido. "¡Nooooooooooo! Cla….rissa, no". Su pequeño y minúsculo cerebro pareció despertarse completamente al oír esto. ¿Clarissa, decía Clarissa o es qué acaso había entendido mal? se preguntó y ¿por qué demonios ese idiota está hablando de Clarissa en sus sueños? volvió a decirse a sí mismo mientras sentía una punzada indescriptible en toda la mitad de la barriga, punzada que nunca antes había sentido en su vida, era algo raro que se movía dentro de él y que de alguna manera le hacía sentir un calor intenso en toda la cara. Se sentó en la cama y sacudió la cabeza como tratando de recuperar la normalidad de su cuerpo y a la vez inconscientemente volvió a preguntarse ¿cómo era posible que el fenómeno ese, se atreviera a soñar con Clarissa¿por qué demonios sueña con ella, por qué¿qué es lo que le pasa al tarado ese con ella? porque el sabía que a ese le pasaba algo extraño con ella o sino¿por qué siempre salía de la casa justo al poco tiempo que ella se iba? o ¿por qué hacía aún más visible su cara de estúpido cuando la veía? y sobretodo ¿por qué había puesto esa cara de terror cuando ella preguntó por las ventanas o mejor por qué había procurado, exageradamente para su gusto aunque tal vez efectivamente, que Clarissa se diera por enterada de la verdad? Ahí había algo raro, él lo sabía, algo raro que iba a averiguar, porque tenía que hacerlo, algo en él decía que eso no estaba bien, algo en él gritaba que el cretino de su primo no tenía porque estar soñando con Clarissa, algo en él, algo que no sabía que era, no toleraba el haber escuchado lo que Harry acababa de gritar. El calor de su cara de cerdo parecía no querer desaparecer por lo que empezó a reprenderse mentalmente por eso; se sentía confundido, muy confundido, sin decir rabioso por no saber que demonios era lo que le estaba pasando. Volvió a tumbarse en su cama, diciéndose que iba a descubrir qué carajos era lo que Potter se traía con Clarissa, sí, había decidido que lo iba a descubrir; mañana, iba a seguir a Harry, y lo iba a descubrir. Finalmente vencido por el sueño, qué sin saber cómo lo volvió a atrapar y determinado en su decisión, Dudley se quedó dormido cuando los primeros y tímidos rayos del sol empezaban a anunciar que inevitablemente, un nuevo día había llegado.

* * *

Bueno, por fin después de mucha, pero mucha tardanza (de la cual me siento super apenada con ustedes), e aquí otro capitulo. Debo confesar que casi no lo logro hacer y qué además estaba a punto de abandonar el FF cuando milagrosamente, no sé cómo la verdad, mi musa inspiradora pareció volver a mí. Sé que este cap, al igual que algunos otros, me ha quedado un poco raro, pero que se le va a hacer, a la imaginación y sobretodo a la musa inspiradora muchas veces no se les puede replicar cuando milagrosamente vuelven a aparecer luego de semanas de ausencias; bueno en fin, espero que lo disfruten y que les guste... ahhh y que dejen reviews! Por favor! 

Sobra decir nuevamente que les agradezco en el alma a los que me han dejado reviews y a los que no, también sobra decirles que deberían animarse a hacerlo!

Ahora si me despido, besos a todos

PD: espero que ahora que la señorita inspiración ha vuelto a mí, pueda actualizar pronto!


End file.
